Ghost Whisperer
by Enchanted1234
Summary: All of a sudden Ichigo Kurosaki can see ghosts. He thinks he's going crazy until the first ghost he meets, Rukia Kuchiki, calms him down. She's asking him for help. How will Ichigo live a normal life when he can talk to ghosts? Will he feel a special connection to Rukia?
1. Prolouge

Ichigo sighed as he collapsed on his bed. He just got came home from school. His family weren't home, they went shopping. Ichigo just wanted to relax and not worry about anything.

Ichigo grabbed his ipod and plugged his ear plugs in. He was gonna drown himself to the music of Imagine Dragons. _'I really need to relax after the long day I've had,'_ he thought as he listened to his music.

Ichigo slowly closed his eyes and welcomed whatever dreams came upon him. He was in a forest by a running rover. Tiny fish were swimming in it. Ichigo walked around the river, enjoying the peacefulness.

In his dream, Ichigo walked away from the creek and headed to the other side of the woods, where he could look at the beautiful landscape from a grassy cliff. The wind ruffles his shirt and felt good against his face. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to see a beautiful young girl, about in her late teens like Ichigo, walking to him. _'Who is she?_' he thought. He blinked twice to make sure she was still here. Yep. She was with him.

"Who are you?" he asked._ 'Wait, this is my dream! It isn't real.'_

The raven haired girl narrowed her eyes. Her chin length hair whooshed against the breeze, making her look fierce. "I need your help." Her voice echoed with the wind.

"Wait! This is a dream! How-how can I help you in my dream?" he asked.

"In the waking world. You must help me." The girl vanished. Like really vanished into thin air.

_'That was weird.'_ Ichigo thought. He shrugged. "She's not real. I don't know how she can _possibly_ think I can help her in the waking world. It's just a dream."

Ichigo forgot what happened and just watched as the sky changed in his dream to a late afternoon color.

* * *

Ichigo woke up a couple of minutes later. He could hear his twin sisters bring in the groceries while his father talked to his mother. Yes, he's talking to a poster of Ichigo's mother on the wall.

Ichigo's vision was still a bit fuzzy. His ear plugs must've fallen out while he was taking a nap. He turned off his ipod and went to stand up when he gasped. The girl from his dream was standing right by his door. She was transparent but you could still see her. The room grew colder, Ichigo felt goosebumps rise on his skin._ 'What the hell is going on?!'_ he thought.


	2. Chapter 1

The transparent girl from his dream pushed two fingers on her lips and said, "Shhhhh. Don't freak out."

Ichigo's breath came out as a cold steam. His teeth chattered. There was a girl from his dream in his room. How he was not supposed to freak out?!

Ichigo backed away from her but tripped and landed on his bed. "You-you-you-how?! Why are you here and why are you see through?!"

The girl floated over to him and placed her hand on his mouth. "Shut up!" she hissed through her teeth. Her hand didn't land on his mouth, it went through him. Ichigo's brown eyes widened in shock. "Wh-what are you?" he whispered.

She winked. Her violet orbs were serious. "I'll explain everything when you've calmed down and your family doesn't bother us." Without another word she disappeared.

Ichigo blinked a couple of times and shook his head. "I'm probably still asleep."

"No you're not!" The girl's voice was right by his ear. He jumped in surprise. "Don't do that!" he said quietly but firm. He heard her laugh. "Don't worry, I won't do it again."

* * *

Ichigo still felt shaken as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where his sisters were eating a snack.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Yuzu said cheerfully. Karin nodded at him as she took a bite out of her cookie.

"Hey."

Yuzu tilted her head to the side. "Is something wrong Ichigo? You've looked like you've seen a ghost."

The girl from his dream appeared next to Ichigo. She smirked. "How ironic!"

Ichigo tried to ignore her. Clearly his sisters don't see her. 'So she's a ghost.' he thought. _'At least I know something.'_

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked at his sister. "Yes?"

"Did you hear anything I've said?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I was spacing out. Yuzu, I'm fine, it was probably a bad dream I had."

The ghost whispered behind him, "So you had a bad dream?" Her voice sent shivers down his spine. "Don't worry; you'll know everything once you go back to your room." The ghost vanished into thin air.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Karin asked.

"No thanks. Where's the old man?" Ichigo asked.

"He went to work. There was an emergency that needed his help."

"I see." Ichigo yawned. "Well, I'm going back to my room."

Yuzu smiled while Karin said, "Alright."

* * *

Ichigo closed his bedroom door and locked it. He didn't need to see that the ghost was back; he could feel the cold shivers come. His breath turned cold as he faced her. He took in a deep breath as he tried to face the fact: that he can somehow see a ghost._ 'Like THAT'S normal!'_

Ichigo sat at his desk chair and faced the ghost. He was about to say something when the ghost held up a finger and said, "Before you ask questions I have to tell you something. As I told you in your dream, I need your help. I'll tell you why I need you when you've finished asking me questions." She nodded for him to start.

Ichigo took in a deep breath as he started. "What's your name?"

The ghost gasped. "Wow…No one's asked my name before…"

Ichigo tilted his head to the side. "Why not?"

The ghost blinked. "Why should they? I'm a ghost. People don't care who I am."

Ichigo smiled nervously. "I care. What's your name?"

The ghost smiled. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki. I already know your name, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Why can…I see you?"

Rukia shrugged. "I guess my soul came to you. Certain souls are attracted to different souls. Obviously my soul is attracted to yours."

"I still can't believe this is real. I mean, ghosts aren't real! Vampires, werewolves, zombies, and whatever else is there are **not** real! It's all supernatural."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Ghosts are real. You're seeing one right now."

Ichigo took in a shaky breath. "I feel like I'm crazy right now."

Rukia laughed lightly. "Well, you're not. There are a lot of people in this town that can see ghosts. Just ask your own father."

"Wa-wait. Mt idiot father can** see** ghosts?"

Rukia nodded.

Ichigo leaned back against his seat. "Wow."

"I know this is a lot to take in. But you can handle it; your father has for a long time now."

"I'm gonna kill that old man!"

Rukia narrowed her ghostly eyes. "No you won't! He was probably scared when he found out he could see ghosts just like you! When he gets home tell him."

"Whatever." Ichigo shivered at the cold air. "Hey, why is it all of a sudden cold when you appear?"

"Souls are cold, Ichigo. They leave the person's body. Well, some do. Not every ghost is dead…" Rukia looked away.

"Wait. You're not dead?" 'I can't believe this is still real!'

"Yes. My…my body is still alive but I'm unconscious. This is why I'm asking for your help, Ichigo. I need your help before I actually die." A stray tear fell from her face.

Ichigo felt goosebumps run against his skin as he took this in. "Ho-how the hell do I help you?"

Rukia looked up at him with scared eyes. "That time will come later. I'm only on a limited time to be here with you before I wake up. My mission was to come to you and tell you about your true powers. Other ghosts will come to you either dead or alive. They will ask you for their help, whether it's to help them or a loved one. If you're not sure about anything just ask your father."

"I'm gonna help other ghosts? But what if I don't want to?"

The ghost shrugged. "Who knows? They might haunt you until you help them."

Ichigo sighed. "This is not happening to me!"

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him. "Will you _stop_ complaining? You can see ghost, just shut up and deal with it! You have to deal with me! You must help me before I die! I'm not asking you, because if you don't I will haunt you and your whole family!" The angry ghost floated to him and vanished when she got close enough to his face.

Ichigo had to face it. He could now see ghosts. His father could see ghosts. A lot of different ghost will come to him for help.

Ichigo rubbed a hand over his face. "I guess I'll wait till dad comes home."


	3. Chapter 2

Rukia's soul traveled through Kankura town. It was a glowing white ball, traveling at the speed of light. Alive souls look different from a dead soul. Dead souls glow but they're a different color. Dead souls are black. Of course, only people who can see ghosts can see them.

When Rukia arrived at her destination she formed back into her ghostly self. She ran her fingers through her hair as she looked down at her body. _'Good, he hasn't done anything to me yet.'_ She thought. Rukia glanced around. _'If only I knew where I'm at!'_

Ghosts can't see where their souls are going. Once they're out of their soul ball they can see where they are, just not how they got there.

_'Seems like he moved where I was.'_ Rukia could see she was now in a dark concrete basement. There were cracks on the walls, leaks from the ceiling. It was disgusting!

"I guess it's time I wake up now," she whispered as she walked back into her body.

* * *

"I'm hoooooooome!"

Ichigo sighed as he heard his father come home. _'He's so loud!'_ he thought. Ichigo sat up and scratched the back of his head. "I have to ask him about ghosts," he said to himself. Ichigo glanced at his clock; it was 7:30 at night. The oranged headed boy stood up and headed downstairs. "Isshin-" Ichigo landed on the floor as his dad kicked him in the face.

"Watch your surroundings, my boy!" Isshin yelled.

Ichigo growled as he yanked his father's foot and pulled it. His father yipped like a girl and fell on the floor. "Good one!" Isshin laughed.

"Dad, stop!" Ichigo said loudly. "I have to ask you something. It's really important."

Isshin helped his son up. Isshin smirked. "Is it about giiiiiiirls-"

"No! It's about a g-"

"Girls?" Yuzu popped her head from behind the couch. "Do you like someone, Ichigo?"

Karin snorted. "That would be the day! Don't tell me it's Orihime."

"No, I don't like Orihime in that way, she's like a sister. That's weird! And stop changing the subject, my problem isn't about a girl." Ichigo grabbed his father by the collar and started dragging him up the stairs to his room.

Yuzu looked at her sister and tilted her head to the side. "You think he should go out with Orihime?"

Karin rolled her eyes. "No I don't. I already know who he likes."

"Who is it? Is it Tatsuki?"

"Nope."

"Then who is it?"

Karin smirked. "Remember when Ichigo told us when he was a little boy he met a little girl?"

Yuzu nodded, causing her pig tails to bob up and down. "Yes. I remember! It was so magical! Now he doesn't talk about her anymore."

"I wish they could cross paths again. I would like to see our brother happy."

"Me too."

* * *

Ichigo closed the door. He released his father and stood in front of him. Ichigo crossed his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes. "Dad, look at me."

Isshin rubbed his hand on his head. He slowly stood up. "Why did you have to drag me up here? I just had a very long day at the doctor's office-"

"Why didn't you tell me you could see ghosts?"

Isshin's brown eyes widened in surprise. Ichigo knew he had him. But Ichigo wasn't expecting his father to say, "I don't know what you're talking about. Did I kick your head to hard? You know ghosts aren't real-"

"Stop bull shitting me dad! I know you can see ghosts; a ghost came to me this afternoon! She told me to come and ask you questions about my powers!"

Isshin grew serious as he looked at his son. "I knew this day would come. Come, sit down." Isshin motioned for his son to sit on the bed. Isshin took the desk chair. He rested his elbows on his knees as he got ready to explain to his son.

"I first started seeing ghosts when your mother died. She came to me the next morning. I couldn't believe it; I thought I was going crazy on depression. Once she explained to me I was so happy I still got to see her." Isshin smiled. "It…it still freaks me out little seeing ghosts. The good thing about it is you get to help souls pass over if they're dead."

"What if…what if they're still alive?"

Isshin cleared his throat. "Well, if they're still alive and they come to you that means you'll help save a life." He smiled. "Why, just this morning I helped a ghost. I've been seeing this ghost for about two weeks. He was badly injured in a car accident. Good thing he was in my hospital."

Ichigo smiled. "Th-that's amazing, dad."

"It's a good feeling." Isshin looked at his son. "Tell me. What ghost are you seeing?"

Ichigo sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Well, she came to me when I came home from school. Her name is Rukia Kuchiki-"

"Wait! Did…did you say her name is Rukia? Rukia Kuchiki?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yes, I said that before you interrupted me!" Ichigo frowned.

"Why does the name matter?"

Isshin smirked. "You don't remember a thing, do you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Never mind. You'll find out on your own. So will Rukia."

_'What's gotten into him?'_ Ichigo thought. He cleared his throat as he continued, "Anyway, she says she needs my help. She's unconscious somewhere. I don't think she remembers where she is. Is that normal for a ghost?"

Isshin nodded. "Ghosts will have a hard time remembered what happened to them; a part of their brain blocks it out. A couple of weeks ago a ghost came to me to help him pass on. He forgot how he died, but he made me experience it. They leave all the thinking up to you. Turns out he died of a poison injection. His wife must've poisoned him. He told me to get justice for him. I did. She's now in jail for murdering her husband."

Ichigo's face paled up. "That's so creepy! You actually experience a ghost's death?"

"Yep, it's no fun. Ichigo, you must be careful around ghosts. You can become insane from some of them."

"This is so messed up," Ichigo mumbled.

Isshin smirked. "Deal with it. We're ghost whisperers. I got to go make dinner." Isshin stood up and was heading out the door. Ichigo went to follow him until Isshin turned around. His breath came out as steam when he talked, "No, Ichigo. You have company now."

* * *

Rukia sucked in a deep breath of air as she woke up in her body. Her body felt weak and damaged as she tried to move. She sat up from the floor and tried to focus her blurry vision. "Where am I?" Rukia felt something holding her wrists, something cold and tight. She looked and noticed she was hand cuffed against the wall. Fear entered her as she bit back a scream. _'What am I going to do?!'_

Rukia held her breath as she heard a door open and then close. The guy sounded drunk as he walked clumsily down the stairs.

"You-you're AwAke?" he slurred.

Rukia was still dizzy from leaving her body and being knocked out. She still couldn't see right so she has no idea what the guys looks like.

The drunk guy stumbled towards her and punched her across the face. "Don't-don't yell at meee!" he yelled.

Rukia was about to hit him but winced as her arms were tugged back. "You bastard!" she shrieked. "You're gonna-!" Rukia shrieked as he came closer her and placed his hands over her mouth.

"Don't ma-make meeeeee hurt you again, you-you biiiitch." His breath stank of beer as he leaned closer to her face.

Rukia but down on his hand, tasting blood on her tongue. The drunk guy yelled out in pain as he drew his hand back. He went to strike her again when a voice came from upstairs, "Duuuude! Party's up here! Why-why are youuuuuuu in this dark creeeeppppy roooooooom?!" A drunk guy started to come downstairs.

"I'm comiiiing!" The drunk guy faced Rukia again and punched her in the face. "Stay quiet!" he said sluggishly as he slowly made his way upstairs.

Rukia waited till the door closed. She cried as she made herself into a ball. The tears stung her left eye, she was sure she was gonna have a black eye. "I want to go home!" she whispered. "I-I need help!"

* * *

Ichigo didn't have time to ask his dad what he meant, he already closed the door. Ichigo immediately felt shivers climb up his back as he slowly turned around. Sure enough, a ghost was sitting on his windowsill.

Ichigo will never get used to seeing a ghost, now that he knows what he is. Ichigo rubbed his arms to settle down the goosebumps as he looked at this young ghost. The ghost was a child, a young boy. He had sandy blond hair and green eyes. The ghost looked at Ichigo, pleading for help in his eyes. "Sir, I was told you could help me."

Ichigo's breath came out as steam as he said, "Could you tell me something first?"

"Of course!"

Ichigo breathed in a shaky breath, "Are you dead or still alive?"

The young boy's eye grew watery. "I-I'm dead. Can't you tell by my soul color?"

"Soul color?"

The young boy gave him a sad smile. "When a ghost encounters a ghost whisperer they start to glow. Well, I'm dead, so you can see that my color is black."

"Now that you mention it, your glowing color is black."

The ghost nodded. "I think my name is Yuki."

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Can…can you tell me how you died?"

Yuki looked down. "I can't tell you but I can show you."

"How?"

The ghost blinked and flew at Ichigo. Ichigo yelled as he blacked out and fell to the floor.


	4. Chapter 3

Ichigo opened his eyes and started to panic. He was no longer in his bedroom with the ghost named Yuki. Ichigo was now in a different bedroom. The walls were dark blue with clouds on it. Beside him on the bed was a stuffed animal. Ichigo blinked and looked out the window. It was a bright sunny day._ 'Where am I?'_ Ichigo thought.

_'You're in a vision.'_

_'Yuki! Is that you?'_

Yuki didn't respond. It took him a while. _'You're about to witness my death.'_

Ichigo started freaking out. "What the hell," he murmured. Ichigo looked down and noticed he was wearing different clothes from what he had on. He was now in purple pajama pants and a matching purple shirt. Ichigo went to rub his eyes but felt glasses. "Huh?" Ichigo took off the glasses and gasped when he couldn't see clearly. He put them back on and hopped off the bed and faced the mirror on the other side of the room. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. He still looked the same, just was wearing the ghost's clothes.

Ichigo climbed back on the bed and layed down, pulling the covers over him. He all of a sudden felt sleepy. Just as he was about to close his eyes the bedroom door creaked open.

"Mom?" Ichigo heard himself say. No, it wasn't really him saying it, it was the ghost before he died.

"Hey sweetie." A short plump woman walked in. She had short black hair and emerald green eyes. "Are you about to go to sleep?"

Ichigo nodded. He yawned loudly as he sat up. "I'm really tired."

His mother smiled. "Don't go to sleep yet."

"Why?"

The ghost's mother's eyes looked blank, no emotion. She had something behind her back as she sat next to Ichigo on the bed. "You're going to a special place. It'll be fun once we get there. Besides, it's the middle of the day, why are you already in your pajama's?"

Ichigo smiled. "So I can dream about being a pilot!" Ichigo blinked and tilted his head to the side. "What fun place are you taking me?"

The woman raised her hand and started petting Ichigo's hair. Ichigo leaned into it welcomingly. "You know how your father died last year?"

"Yeah, he got shot at the bar. Why?"

The woman smiled. "Well, you're gonna be with him."

"W-what do you mean?" Ichigo knew what she ment. She knew right away when she walked into the room.

The woman kissed Ichigo on the cheek. "I love you, Yuki."

"I love you too, mom." Ichigo smiled. "Mom-"The woman yanked her knife from behind her back and stabbed Ichigo in the heart. Ichigo felt tears sting his eyes as he felt blood gushing out of him. The woman pulled the knife out and stabbed him again. Ichigo cried out in pain as he fell on the bed and tried to pull the knife out. Ichigo was choking on blood as he tried to breathe. Ichigo started feeling weak as he saw a bright light. _'Get me out of here!'_ he thought.

* * *

Ichigo yelled out as he was pulled back into his room by Yuki. The little ghost boy sat beside Ichigo's body. "Ichigo?" he said.

Ichigo inhaled a deep breath as he came back to his time. He blinked a couple of times before he sat up and pulled his shirt up to his chest. He breathed in a sigh of relief; there was no hole in his chest.

Ichigo shook his head before he looked at Yuki. "You-you're mother killed you."

Ichigo didn't say it like a question but the boy nodded. "Yeah." The ghost wiped tears from his eyes. "My own mother killed me. I won't be surprised if she even killed my father."

"Damn." Ichigo's breath came out as frost. "I'm sorry."

The ghost smiled weakly. "It's alright."

Ichigo sighed. "So what do you need help with? You came to me for a reason."

Yuki nodded. "For me to cross over and to see my father in heaven, I need you to give me a proper burial."

* * *

Rukia blinked her eyes. Her black eye was swelling up. Her whole body felt weak from being chained up. She tried to leave her body so she could see Ichigo, but the connection was busy. A ghost was having a meeting with him. A dead one. "I guess I have to wait my turn." she whispered. "That dead ghost better hurry up or I'll die."

The raven haired teen was still in the basement chained to the wall. She gave up trying to yell for help, she would get beaten.

_'Next time that ass hole comes down here I'll get a good look at him and tell Ichigo.'_ she thought.

Rukia held her breath as the door opened. Light streamed out as the guy walked down the stone steps. He didn't even look at her as he walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a soda.

"Hey!" Rukia said loudly.

The guy looked at her. He narrowed his brown eyes as he snarled at her. "What?"

"Why are you keeping me here?"

The guy smirked. He walked closer to her, light streaming on him from upstairs. Rukia narrowed her eyes. The guy has long scarlet hair and black tattoos on his face and arms.

"So you can be my bitch," he said.

Rukia spat in his face. "Go to hell!" she whispered. Rukia pretended to be brave, inside  
she was scared as hell.

The man wiped the spit off of his face. He smiled. "Just wait. You're-"

"Renji!"

The man called Renji sighed. "Yes mom?!"

"Come upstairs, we're going out to lunch!"

Renji rolled his eyes. "Coming mother!" Renji looked at Rukia. He got up in her face and licked her cheek. Without another word he left to go out to lunch with his mother.

_'Next time I hear a noise, I'm yelling for help. That mother probably doesn't even know what's going on in the basement.'_ Rukia thought.

* * *

"Wait-what?!" Ichigo said.

The ghost blinked. "I need a proper burial. My mother, you see, when she killed me she left my body in the woods. No one goes in those woods. I-I- just want to be buried properly; I don't want my body to be out in the open." Yuki wiped tears from his eyes. "Sir, I'm only ten. I didn't deserve to die."

Ichigo shivered as the cold air got to him. "I'll help. Can you show me where you were left out?"

Yuki nodded. "I think I remember where I am. The woods is right by the abandoned car wash."

Ichigo blinked. "I know what you mean. I'll go right away."

Yuki smiled. He flew to Ichigo and tried to hug him. His arms went through Ichigo though. Yuki looked up and gave Ichigo a weak smile. "Th-thank you sir!" Yuki disappeared as

Ichigo said, "You're welcome."

Ichigo sighed in relief as some of the cold air left the room. Ichigo glanced at the clock on his side desk; it was 7:30 p.m. .

The orange haired teen threw off his pajamas and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt. He walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs. His father was in the kitchen drinking a beer. Ichigo walked to him and whispered quietly so his sisters wouldn't hear him. "I need to go out. I have a ghost problem to deal with."

Isshin cleared his throat. "Y-You do? Already?"

Ichigo nodded. "I need to bury this ghost kid; his mother murdered him and left him in the woods by the abandoned car wash."

Isshin smiled. "My son's already on a ghost mission."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'll be back soon."

The new ghost whisperer closed the front door and started to head out. The abandoned car wash wasn't that far, a good ten minutes on foot. As Ichigo made a left turn he felt goosebumps rise on his arms. '_Is Yuki coming with me?'_ he thought as he stopped and waited for the poor kid to pop out. But it was the sandy blond hair ghost, it was Rukia. The ghost glowed white as she floated in front of him.

Ichigo shook his head. "R-Rukia?!"

Rukia looked up at him, her violet eyes fierce. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"What happened to you, you're all-"

"I know! The guy who's keeping me prisoner is getting more violent." Rukia turned her head so Ichigo wouldn't have to see her swollen black eye.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't. It's not your fault." Rukia took in a deep breath. "I know who the guy is."

"You do?"

Rukia nodded. "His name is Renji. I-I- forgot what looked like when I traveled to see you." Rukia looked at him. "Ichigo, I really need your help. I think he's gonna move me soon. You need to look him up and find him."

"Rukia, I'm already helping out a ghost-"

"I'm gonna die, Ichigo! Look, I think it's great that you're helping a ghost, but I'm still alive. I know this ghost is dead, when I tried to contact you earlier I felt his energy."

Ichigo looked down. "Rukia, when I'm done with Yuki, I promise I will help you."

Rukia stared at him. Her eyes widened as she was suddenly disappearing. "No-no! I'm not done yet! I-Ichigo, he has me! Heeelp!" Rukia screamed in agony as she turned into a white ball and flew away.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled. He squeezed his fists tightly. "Damn it!"

Ichigo felt another cold chill when Yuki appeared in front of him. "I saw what happened," he whispered.

Ichigo closed his eyes.

"You should help her when you're done with me. I know she wasn't traveling willingly. Whoever has her is waking her up."

"Yuki, just show me to your body," Ichigo said lowly.

Yuki nodded and turned into a black transparent ball. Ichigo followed him quietly until he reached the woods.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Sorry that this is short, I'm going on vacation for about a week**_

* * *

Ichigo carried the body in his arms. Luckily he found some old blanket by the body. The smell was killing him! He didn't want to be rude to Yuki who floated by him.

"How long has it been since you've been…" Ichigo didn't finished the sentence

Yuki glanced at him. "Dead?"

"Yeah."

Yuki blinked. "Five days."

Ichigo nodded and carried on.

They walked on in silence until they reached the town's graveyard. Ichigo nodded to his mother's grave at they passed.

Ichigo stopped. He felt frozen on the spot. _'I can sense a lot of ghosts!'_

Sure enough, ghosts popped out of their graves and floated to him. Ichigo was choking on their presence. He felt his knees buckle, his hold loosen on the body.

"Get back!" Yuki yelled at the ghosts. "Let him through! He's helping me!"

The ghosts called out to him. "Help us!"

"I need to pass over!"

"I want to leave Earth!"

"We're stuck here! Please help!"

Ichigo felt like he was gonna black out. Before he could see stars a man jumped over the graveyard gates and yelled, "Back off!"

All the ghosts became quiet and floated off. Their ghostly stares gazed at the two ghost whisperers and Yuki. The man looked at Ichigo. "You alright, son?"

Ichigo opened his eyes. "D-dad."

"Stand up before you drop the body."

Ichigo slowly stood up on shaking knees. "What was that about?"

Isshin narrowed his eyes. "Ghosts. They all need our help. They are forever stuck here until they can pass over." Isshin's voice grew serious. "That's why ghost whisperers never come into a graveyard! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Ichigo grew angry. "Hey, I told you I had a ghost problem! I told you as I was leaving that I need to bury a ghost! It's your fault for not telling me-"

"Ichigo!" Yuki floated up to him so he was face to face. "It's my fault, I should've told you. I-I-I just really…" Yuki looked down. "I'm just selfish for wanted a proper burial."

Ichigo calmed down. "I'm sorry. Look, I'm gonna bury you. Just show me the spot, and I'll do it." Ichigo looked at his father. "We can talk when I'm done."

Isshin sighed as Ichigo walked past him. _'Stupid boy.'_

* * *

Ichigo walked a couple of paces until Yuki stopped. "This is where my father's buried."

Ichigo tilted his head to the side. "There's no name?"

"My mother buried him." Yuki closed his eyes. "My mother already had mine done." He motioned to the hole next to the grave.

"Hey, no offense, but your mother's a crazy bitch." Ichigo said.

"You got that right." Yuki smiled sadly. Once Ichigo placed the body in the hole and started burying it the ghost kid looked up at Ichigo. "I guess this is where we say good bye."

Ichigo nodded. "I hope you get to see your father."

Yuki smiled. "Thanks, Ichigo. You're a hero!"

"I-I wouldn't say that."

"Well you are." Yuki scratched the back of his head. "I-I hope you save that ghost girl."

"Rukia?"

Yuki nodded. "I can tell you both really care for each other."

"How can you say that? We just met this afternoon."

Yuki smiled. "Ghosts can sense a person's past."

"What do you mean?"

"Good bye Ichigo." Yuki started to fade away and turn into a black ball. The black ball floated up to the night sky and disappeared. Ichigo stood confused by Yuki's grave._ 'What did he mean? What does he know?'_

* * *

Ichigo and his father walked out safely from the graveyard. The ghosts were clapping for Ichigo, saying what a hero he was.

Isshin nodded his head to a bench. They were almost home, but they still had to discuss something. Once they sat down Isshin cleared his throat and looked at his son. Ichigo ran a hand down his face. "How did you know I was at the graveyard?"

"One, you told me. Two, your mother came to me. She told me to go after you, to keep you safe from the ghosts."

Ichigo leaned against the cold bench. He looked down, avoiding his father's gaze. "I'm sorry."

Isshin patted his son on the back. "It's alright. I know graveyards can be a scary experience now. They're all just lost souls that want to pass on but they can't."

Ichigo blew hair from his eyes. _'I really need a hair cut.'_ His hair reached down to his shoulders.

"Son, if you need any help from a ghost, don't be afraid to ask."

"Does Yuzu and Karin know?"

Isshin shook his head. "No."

"I see."

Ichigo felt goosebumps rise on his skin. He looked at his father or smirked. "I-is there a ghost here?"

"Yep." Isshin laughed lightly. "It's not for you. Go on, scram! Go home, try to get some rest."

Ichigo nodded and stood up. "See ya."

Isshin waved him off. He laughed as he watched his son walk home. "My boy's growing up." Isshin glanced at the ghost that was patentally waiting for him. "You came to see me?"

The ghost glowed a black color. Isshin knew she was dead. This ghost had wavy, long black hair. Her blue eyes gazed at him. Isshin clearly noticed how chesty she was but knew it was disrespectful. The only woman was his Masaki. "I heard you are a ghost whisperer," she said.

"You heard right."

Her right eye brow rose. "Was that your son with the orange hair?"

Isshin nodded.

"I'll tell the other ghosts about him. Keep him busy."

"Thank you."

* * *

Ichigo sat comfortably on the couch. It's been about three weeks since he's known he was a ghost whisperer. He's been mostly getting young dead ghosts. The only alive ghost he's seen was Rukia Kuchiki who he hasn't seen in three weeks. Did that mean she died?

Ichigo kept thinking about that mysterious ghost girl. He's been worried about her. She was kidnapped by some freak named Renji. All Ichigo knew from his research was that Renji was about the same age as him and went to the same high school. 'Rukia could be dead by then.' Ichigo thought angrily.

Ichigo has been asking the ghosts that visit him if they know Rukia. Most said no, they never heard of her. One said they knew her. "I know her! We used to play together when we were kids." That's all Ichigo got. It's not useful for his investigation.

_'I feel like I know her.'_ He thought as he changed the channel to some action movie. He changed the channel again until Karin came in and grabbed the remote from him. "My turn." she said.

Ichigo ignored her as he stood up and walked up to his room in silken. _'This ghost is gonna drive me crazy!'_ Ichigo collapsed on his bed and hid his face under the pillow. Ichigo heard his bedroom door knock. "Ichigo?" Yuzu's soft voice called from behind the door. "May I come in?"

Ichigo sighed as he sat up and placed the pillow on his lap. "Sure."

Yuzu came in. Her hair was in the usual two pigtails and she wore a cute frilly pink dress with flowers._ 'She always looks cute.'_ he thought. _'My little sister…'_ Yuzu sat next to him on the bed and gave him a light hug. When she pulled away she smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"That's nice." Yuzu played with her fingers nervously. "Um, Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"Karin told me to check on you. She's worried about you. I'm worried. Y-You've been acting strange for a while. Is something wrong?"

Ichigo blinked._ 'So my sisters have noticed.'_ Ichigo smiled lightly. "Everything's fine."

"If you say so." Yuzu blinked. "Do you want me to make you something?"

Ichigo smiled as he wrapped an arm across her shoulders. "No you don't. I'm fine, really. Go watch T.V. with Karin."

"Oh, alright." Yuzu hopped off the bed and left the room.

Ichigo layed back down._ 'Maybe I'll see Renji at school tomorrow.'_

Ichigo gasped as his breath came out as frost. He immediately felt the chill as he got the shivers.

The ghost appeared, she glowed white as she started to appear. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise and worry. "R-Rukia!"

Rukia was panting as she came into view. She was transparent as she floated above Ichigo. Her raven hair was a mess, she had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, her dress was all wrinkly and she had blood stains. Tears fell from her face as she controlled her breathing.

"Rukia, what happened?" Ichigo said.

Rukia wiped the tears from her face angrily. "What happened?" she repeated. "I've been raped."


	6. Chapter 5

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. He blinked them a couple of times. "You-you were…raped?"

Rukia wiped silent tears angrily off of her pale beat up face. She got her heavy breathing under control as she stared at Ichigo. She laughed darkly, sending chilling goose bumps up Ichigo's arms. "The bastard raped me." Her breath shook as she talked.

Ichigo pushed himself off of the bed and walked slowly to the crying ghost. She backed up a couple of steps until she was by the window. Her violet orbs stared up into his brown eyes.

Ichigo's hands started shaking with anger. "Rukia-" he started to say until the ghost opened her mouth and said angrily, "He _raped_ me while you were helping other ghosts that are already dead! While you were helping dead ghosts pass over, I was being_ raped_ in his gross, disgusting excuse of a basement!" Rukia's knees buckled and she started to collapse until Ichigo caught her under her arms. Rukia went right through him and landed on her knees. She started crying hard, hiding her face in her hands. Her whole body shook in waves as she let out all the anger and fear in those tears.

Ichigo slowly bend down and looked at Rukia. _'I want to kill him!'_ he thought as he watched Rukia helplessly. He reached out a hand to place on her back but it just went through her, grasping at thin air. He dropped his hand at his side and bowed his head. His breath was still visible and the room was freezing as Rukia started to calm down.

A couple of minutes later, Rukia looked up at the ginger ghost whisperer. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, her right eye looked really painful as tears tried to squeeze their way through. The dark bags under her eyes grew darker as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. When she looked back at him she breathed in a shaky breath. "I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you, Ichigo." Her voice sounded broken and defeated.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Don't be sorry, you're right. You couldn't contact me because of the other ghosts; it is my fault." He closed his eyes slowly. "Rukia, I won't help any other ghost. You are my main goal for now on."

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. "Ichigo, you don't-"

"Let me finish."

Rukia closed her mouth and listened.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Look, remember Yuki?"

Rukia nodded. "He was the first ghost you helped."

"Right before he passed over he told me that you and I have a connection. That we somehow know each other." Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "I felt that connection. I-I feel like we know each other."

Rukia's expression was in confusion but then changed to understanding. "I know what you mean. I feel like I've known you for a long time."

Ichigo smiled hesitatingly. "I-I think if you keep visiting me we'll somehow know."

Rukia narrowed her eyes, her violet orbs into showed anger. "Oh, you're gonna see a whole lot of me! Don't even think helping another ghost Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo placed both of his hands up in surrender. "Alright!"

Rukia smiled shyly. "Good." Rukia tried to stand up but cried out in pain. She fell back on the floor, her white dress stained with blood splayed out on the floor.

Ichigo immediately went to help her but remember he can't touch her. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"No, I'm not okay!" she snarled through her teeth. "I can't move without getting hurt, damn it!"

"Where does it hurt?"

Rukia's pale face flushed red. Her ears started to burn when she avoided his gaze and gripped her dress tightly in her hands.

Ichigo's expression was full of concern. Yes, this was really awkward, but Rukia was just raped! He had no idea how to handle this situation. "Rukia, where are you hurt? You can tell me, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Of course you can't hurt me; you can't even touch me."

"Rukia, come on. Just tell me where you're hurting."

Rukia squeezed her eyes shut. _'This is so embarrassing!'_ she thought as she slowly opened her eyes. She glanced down at her bloody dress and then back to Ichigo. She mumbled something that wasn't clear to Ichigo.

"I'm sorry, can you say it again?"

Rukia closed her eyes and said loudly, "In between my legs!" She squeaked when she realized she said it.

Ichigo gulped as his face turned red. His ears blazed with embarrassment. _'She's hurt….down there!'_ he thought. He ran a hand down his face.

Rukia held her breath. "S-sorry…" she whispered. "I know it's embarrassing but…well…" Rukia had no idea what to say about the situation.

Ichigo looked at Rukia. "It's fine. Rape does terrible things." He avoided her embarrassed look that mirrored his. "I don't know what to tell you, Rukia…I'm sorry."

"It's okay." The ghost sighed.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Ichigo decided to change the subject.

Rukia looked confused and annoyed. "Well, I remember being raped! I was just attacked about five minutes ago!"

Ichigo waved his hands to stop her from talking. "N-No! That's not what I mean!"

Rukia got in his face. "Then _what_ do you mean?"

"I mean if you remember details! Do you remember what basement looks like, what Renji was wearing? Do you know anything that could be helpful for me to save you?"

Rukia burrowed her eyebrows as she tried to concentrate. All she could remember was seeing Renji on top of her, pulling up his pants. He left her alone without a word and locked the door. A single tear escaped her eye as she said, "R-Renji was wearing a Simpsons shirt and worn out blue jeans." She looked at Ichigo. "That's all I can remember right now."

"Do you know if it's the same basement he's been keeping you in?"

Rukia shook her head. "No."

Ichigo sighed. "I guess we'll see tomorrow. I know he goes to the same school as me."

"He goes to the same school s you?" Hope was clear in her voice as she started to calm down.

Ichigo nodded. "I looked him up."

"What are you gonna do when you see him?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

Rukia smiled hopefully. "Ichigo…thank you."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What? I haven't done anything yet."

"You've done something alright."

"What do you mean? I-"Rukia floated near him and started wrapping her arms around his waist. When they went through him Rukia disappeared. Ichigo's breath came out as frost and then vanished when the ghost was gone. Ichigo leaned down onto the floor until his back touched the carpet. He gazed up at his ceiling as he thought of Rukia._ 'I'm gonna save you no matter what, Rukia!'_

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo woke up. He jumped out of bed and got changed into his usual school uniform: gray pants with a matching gray collared long-sleeved shirt.

When Ichigo walked downstairs he saw his sister Yuzu passing out plates. She looked up when Ichigo said, "Morning."

"Hello, Ichigo!" Yuzu said cheerfully.

Karin nodded her greeting as she poured her bowl of cereal.

Ichigo sat across from Karin. As Yuzu handed him a plate of eggs he asked, "Where's the old man?"

Yuzu nodded to the door. "He went to work early."

"I see."

The siblings ate their breakfast in silence. When they all finished eating Ichigo gathered up the dishes and washed them in the sink. Yuzu helped drying them and putting them away. Karin waited by the door. Once they were outside they said their goodbyes.

"Tell dad that I'll be late coming home." Ichigo told his sisters.

"Why are you going to be late?" Karin asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "Make up work."

Karin nodded.

"Do you want us to wait for you at your school?" Yuzu asked.

"No. Come straight home."

"Okay."

Ichigo smiled. "Have fun in middle school."

Yuzu returned the smile. "Have fun at high school."

The siblings went their separate ways. When Ichigo reached his school he searched for a certain tall red head. 'Where is he?' he thought. Ichigo bumped into someone. He stumbled as he backed up. "Sorry, I wasn't looking-"

"Ichigo!" Keigo said loudly. "Hi there!"

"Oh, hey Keigo."

Mizuiro appeared behind Keigo. "Hello."

"Mizuiro, hey."

Ichigo grew impatient as more of his friends crowded around him. They all circled around him, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Chad, and Orihime.

As they were all talking to one another Ichigo gently pushed them to the side. Ichigo almost got away when Tatsuki grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Where the hell are you going, class doesn't start until thirty minutes? What's the rush?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and pulled his arm back. "It's none of_ your_ business."

Tatsuki gave him a hard look. "What's your problem?"

Ichigo took in a deep breath. "Sorry. It's something I need to do."

"I can help-"

"No! Let me do this alone." Without another word, Ichigo escaped from Tatsuki and his friends in search of the red headed suspect.

* * *

Rukia woke up. Her eyes were full of panic. She started to breath quickly. _'Where the hell am I?!"_

Rukia wasn't in the basement anymore. The room was completely different. Instead of the dark concrete basement she was now in a small wooden shack. It smelled like saw dust in here and creepy crawlers were all over the place. Rukia coughed as she breathed it in.

The petite teen gasped as she looked up. Her arms were handcuffed above her; she was nailed to the woodened wall. Rukia looked down, she was hanging above the ground a good couple of feet.

The wood shack was really small, it could probably fit a baby cow. There was no space around Rukia. Rukia thrashed around, trying to become loose. She screamed when she couldn't move. "**HEEEEELP! HEEEEELP ME! SOMEONE HELP**!"

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he rested his head on the lunch table. He was getting nowhere._ 'Where the hell _is_ he?!'_

Keigo poked Ichigo's head. "What's wrong with him?"

Mizuiro shrugged. "Maybe he's sick?"

Orihime grew worried. "Should we send him to the nurse?"

Ichigo brought his head up, showing a red mark on his forehead. "Don't worry, I'm not sick."

Keigo laughed. "See, he's fine!"

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo glanced at Orihime. Her face showed concern. "I-I just help finding someone."

Orihime titled her head to the side, her strawberry blond hair swinging. "Who?"

"The guy has bright red hair and he's very tall. I think he has tattoos on his face-"

"Are you talking about Renji Abarai?" Mizuiro asked.

Ichigo raised up in his seat. "Who said that?!"

Mizuirio raised his hand.

Ichigo grabbed the collar of his shirt and shook him. "Where is he?!" he shouted.

Orihime gasped as Keigo pulled Ichigo off of Mizuiro. "Hold up! Calm down, Ichigo! Why are you shaking-"

"There's no time!" He looked at Mizuiro with urgency. "Where is he?" he repeated.

"He-he's usually in the gym during lunch."

Without another word Ichigo started running to where the gym was. He was panting as he ran past teachers and through hallways. Once he reached the gymnasium he slammed open the twin doors and searched the room. He was breathing heavily one his eyes contacted Renji. He was lifting weights on the other side.

Ichigo calmed down his breathing as he started walking toward Renji. He really wanted to beat this rapist up. He knew he couldn't. Not now at least.

He reached Renji and just stood by, watching him. Renji glared up at him as he placed the weight down, stretching out his left arm. "Can I help you?"

_'Bastard!'_ "Hey, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He struggled to keep his voice at a steady level. "I'm heard you could help me out."

Renji raised a red eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"My friend told me you could help me out with math. That you could tutor me." Ichigo knew this was a lie; he had no idea if Renji was any good at math. He just needed a way to get to his house this afternoon.

Renji looked Ichigo over. "What's your average?"

"Average?"

Renji sighed. "Your average in math?"

"Oh. I have a 70."

"That's good. You don't need me then." Renji went to continue lifting his weight. He stopped when Ichigo said, "My father hates it when I have a 'C'. He grounds me."

"I see, you have the paranoid parent. Don't worry, I'll help you."

"R-really?"

Renji smirked. "Yeah. Meet me here when school's over."

Ichigo nodded. "Thanks." He started walking out the gymnasium as the bell rang for fourth hour._ 'Don't worry, Rukia. I'm on my way.'_


	7. Chapter 6

When the bell rang Ichigo went straight to the gym. He sat on the bleachers, waiting for Renji. _'What the hell am I supposed to do when I get to his house? Search for Rukia?'_ he thought as he watched the clock above the doors.

The clock read 2:30 when Renji walked into the gymnasium. Ichigo stood up and said, "Where the hell have you been?"

Renji rolled his eyes. "I had to do something."

"What-"

"That's none of your business. Now follow me."

Ichigo sighed as he followed the tall red head out to the school's parking lot. He got in the front seat of his car while Renji started the ignition. The boys were silent as they left school. The only sound was static coming out of the radio.

It took them a good ten minutes to reach Renji's home. The house was pretty small; it was a sandy yellow color with three steps leading to the front door. Through the window by the door, a woman looked through the curtains. Renji sighed. "That's my mother," he told Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded. _'I have to wait till she leaves to search for Rukia.'_

Renji got out of the car. "You coming or what?" He slung his backpack over his shoulder and led the way. Ichigo opened the car door and leaned out. He closed the door and followed Renji. Renji opened the screen door and held it for Ichigo. "Place your bag by the door," Renji said over his shoulder. Ichigo dropped his back pack by the door.

"Renji, is that you?" A tall woman with the same bright red hair came into the room. She wore a football jersey and jean shorts. Her long hair was down, waving back and forth as she walked. "Who's your friend?"

Renji shrugged. "Just helping him out with math. His name's Ichigo."

His mother nodded. "Hello. I'm Renji's mother."

Ichigo blinked. "I'm, uh, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Renji's mother smiled. "Well, I'm going shopping; I won't be back for a while. You two behave while I'm gone."

"We will." Renji walked into the kitchen and pulled out a chair. He gestured for Ichigo to follow. Ichigo said good bye to Renji's mom.

"Renji?"

"Hmm?"

"I-uh, I need to use the bathroom."

Renji ran a huge hand down his face. "Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Take a left and go straight down the hallway."

"Alright."

Ichigo went down the lighted up hallway but instead of taking a left he took a right. He paused, looking down the dark concrete stairs. Ichigo looked behind him to be sure he wasn't being followed before he took the first step. _'Rukia.'_

The basement was cold. Ichigo rubbed his arms for warmth. He took the last step and flicked on a light. Ichigo blinked his eyes a couple of times to get used to the lighting. He gasped. Rukia wasn't down here! _'Where are you? I finally found the place where he kept you!'_

Ichigo jumped when he felt Renji's hand grab his shoulder. "What the _hell_ are you doing in the basement?"

Ichigo turned around and placed both hands in front of his hands. "I-I was looking for the bathroom!"

Renji narrowed his eyes. "Well it's defiantly not down here. I told you to take the left door."

"I thought you said the right. Sorry…"

Renji stared hard at Ichigo. He sighed before he headed to the stairs. Ichigo had no idea what to do. _'I should probably call my dad.'_ "Renji!"

Renji stopped mid step. "What?"

"I need to call my dad to tell him I'm here."

"Go ahead. I'll wait in the kitchen."

Ichigo waited until Renji closed the door. He pulled out his phone and dialed his father's phone number. He answered on the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Isshin, I have a problem."

Ichigo heard his father sigh into the phone. "What is it?"

"I have a ghost problem."

"What kind?"

"The ghost's name is Rukia Kuchiki-"

"You're still stuck with her?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Yes I am!" Ichigo lowered his voice. "Look, I'm at the place where this guy took her. I'm in his basement, that's where he's been keeping her. She's not here, he must've moved her." Ichigo sighed. "I-I have no idea what to do!"

"Ichigo, listen. You need to get out of that house right away."

"But Dad, I could-"

"Just listen to me for once and leave that house!" Isshin yelled into the phone on the other line. "Look, I'll find a way out of work early. I'll meet you at the house." Isshin hung up.

Ichigo turned off his phone and shoved it in his pocket. "Damn it!" he hissed through his teeth.

* * *

Rukia's face felt wet as more silent tears streamed down her face. She coughed out the dust that was in her lungs. Her throat ached from dryness. Rukia shivered in her worn out light blue day dress as bugs crawled over her sensitive skin. Her arms were starting to ache from being handcuffed above her.

"I-I can't take anymore of this." Rukia whispered. She hung her head low. "I don't know how long I can last."

Rukia could here the night's music outside. She could barely see in front of her because of how dark it was inside the tiny shack.

"I need to get to Ichigo," she murmured. "Ichigo…" Rukia slowly closed her eyes and gave in to her exhaustion.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting in his desk chair doing his homework. He had to tell Renji that his father wanted him home immediately. "I'm sorry, you know dads." Ichigo said. Renji just grew angry and told Ichigo that he wasted his time.

Ichigo jumped when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in!"

Isshin opened the door. "Hey. Sorry I'm late." He closed the door and sat on his son's bed. "My boss wouldn't let me out early."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Isshin ignored his snide comment. "You understand why I told you to leave that guy's house, right?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as his father. "I could've done something!"

"Like what?"

"Well, I could've whooped his ass, or at least turned him in to the police!"

Isshin opened his mouth to argue but thought about it. "The police would be a good idea."

"How will that help Rukia?" Ichigo looked down. "I…I really want to help her." Ichigo sighed. "Besides, we don't even have evidence that Renji has Rukia."

Isshin blinked. "Weren't you in his basement?"

Ichigo nodded. "It looked pretty clean for a dirty basement."

Isshin sat up straight. "No police then."

"What are we going to do?"

Isshin placed his elbows on his knees. "Ichigo, I never had this problem before."

Ichigo sighed. _'This is so frustrating!'_ "Maybe I could follow him?"

"How are you going to do that?"

Ichigo closed his eyes. "When he drives to wherever he's keeping Rukia, I could borrow your car and follow him." Ichigo opened his eyes and played with his fingers. "After school I could rush back here and follow Renji after school."

Isshin slowly smiled. "That could work!" He gently pushed his son's shoulder. "But what would you do when you find Rukia?"

"That will come when I get there because I have no idea right now."

"Let's just hope your plan works."

"Yeah." Ichigo's breath came out as the familiar frost when ever a ghost appears. Goosebumps immediately ran all over his skin. "A ghost is here."

"I know." Isshin shivered. "I think it's for me."

Slowly, a ghost appeared. It glowed a bright white as it floated above the two ghost whisperers. This ghost is still alive. 'Is it Rukia?' Ichigo hopefully thought.

The young ghost wasn't Rukia. Her short pixie cut hair was a striking blond with a red spot in the middle. Her emerald green eyes told a story that she couldn't tell. The ghost was wearing a faded pink kimono-like dress that flowed in the wind that surrounded her. Her eyes lighted up when she layed eyes on the two ghost whisperers. "I found you!"

"Who are you?" Isshin asked, his breath turned to frost.

"My name is Homura. I-I need your help!"

Isshin stood up from the bed. "I'll be glad to help."

Homura raised a delicate brow. "What about him?" She pointed to Ichigo.

"He's occupied with another ghost." Isshin said gently.

Homura narrowed her eyes. "What, he can't help me? I'm not important?"

Isshin raised his hands up to stop her. "N-No! It's just-"

"Whatever. At least you can help."

Isshin gestured to the door. "Can we do this in my room?"

"No. I don't have enough energy to travel anymore."

Ichigo looked up at the stubborn ghost. "What if my ghost needs to contact me-"

"That ghost_ can_ wait!" Homura got in Ichigo's face. "Wait _your_ turn!" She angrily floated away from Ichigo and faced Isshin. "Sorry about that."

Isshin rubbed his arms from the cold. "It's alright. Go on, tell me what's wrong."

Homura held her right arm with her left hand. "I have no idea where to begin."

Ichigo heavily sighed.

Homura gave him a dirty look. "The last thing I remember is sitting in my friend's room watching a movie. This guy came in. I think my friend knew who he was…I-I think he attacked us."

Isshin nodded. "Do you remember anything at all?"

Homura shook her head. "No! I'm scared!"

Ichigo blinked. "Maybe you could follow her spirit back to her body."

Isshin looked at his son. "What?"

Ichigo cracked his knuckles. "When she goes back to her body maybe you could follow her spirit. That way you can find her and help her."

"That's sound like it could actually work." Isshin looked at Homura. "Homura, do you have enough energy to go outside?"

The ghost nodded. "I think so. I'll meet you out there." She slowly faded away, taking the cold with her.

"We better go outside," Isshin said.

Ichigo and Isshin walked down the stairs and out into the night. Just like she said, Homura waited for them. The cold air dropped low. Ichigo's teeth chattered as the ghost came closer.

Homura glanced at Ichigo. She nodded at him. "Thank you for your idea. If this works I'll repay you."

Ichigo shrugged. "You don't have to."

Homura slowly smiled. "But I will." She focused on Isshin. "Ready?"

Isshin nodded. "Just travel nice and slow for me."

Homura smiled. "Alright!" The ghost faded into a bright white ball and floated into the sky. The ball started heading west of Ichigo's house. Without a word, Isshin started running in that direction. Ichigo watched in silence as his father ran to save that girl.

* * *

Ichigo crawled back to his room. He removed his uniform and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. He was about to hop into bed when a familiar chilliness snuck in his room._ 'Another ghost?'_ He crossed his muscular arms across his chest as he waited for the ghost to appear. _'Rukia.'_

Rukia manifested in front of him. She immediately collapsed in front of him. She was breathing hard as she tried to calm down. Ichigo bent down next to her. "Rukia!"

Rukia slowly looked up at him, her violet eyes looked defeated. She had dried blood coming from her lip. She had swollen bags under her eyes. "I-Ichigo…"

"Rukia, I was at Renji's house. You weren't there! He must've moved you-"

"Of course he moved me, you dumb ass!" Rukia hissed through her teeth. "He moved me somewhere worse!"

"Where?"

"I can't remember!"

_'Oh yeah, ghosts don't have good memory.'_

Rukia wiped a stray tear coming out of her eye. "Face it, you're never gonna find me. I might as well get used to the idea of being dead."

Ichigo's eyes lit up with anger as he looked into Rukia's eyes. "Don't say that! I'll find a way to you, Rukia! Don't give up!"

"You have_ no_ idea what I've been through, Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. "You have _never_ experience the pain and torture I've had to go through!" Her voice cracked in the end. Her lip trembled as she took in a couple of deep breaths. "I-I can't take it anymore, Ichigo."

Ichigo really wanted to see Renji under ground in a ditch somewhere. He hated seeing him in school, acting like he's some big shot. But mostly he hates seeing Rukia in this state; he can't stand seeing her like this!

Ichigo wanted to wrap his arms around the petite ghost. He wanted to tell her that everything would be okay, that he would protect her no matter what. The ghost whisperer knew he couldn't touch her, yet he still wrapped his arms around her. He sighed as he arms fell through her body.

Rukia looked into his sad eyes. She smiled weakly as she placed her hand over his chest. "I know you're doing your best," she whispered. "I just wish that we could really see each other. If…if I make it."

"Stop saying that," Ichigo whispered.

"Why?"

"It pisses me off." Ichigo slowly stood up. "Come on, get up."

Rukia had no idea what he was doing. She trusted him so she stood up shakily. She gripped her blue dress in her right hand.

Ichigo walked to his bed and hopped in. He patted the spot next to him. He blushed lightly as he avoided her gaze. "G-Get in here."

_'Ichigo.'_ Rukia weakly smiled as she floated over to the spot Ichigo wanted her in. She got in the bed. She closed her eyes, imagining the feeling of the soft mattress, the feeling of the warm blanket, and the feeling of Ichigo next to her. Rukia layed on her side as Ichigo pulled the covers up. She rested her head in her hands.

Ichigo layed on his side so he faced Rukia. He looked in her purple eyes as he got comfortable. "I wish you were here," he whispered.

"I know."

He smiled weakly. "At least I get to see you like this before I close my eyes."

Rukia blushed. "Stop talking like that."

"Why."

"You're gonna get me upset."

Ichigo smirked. "Will I see you when I wake up?"

Rukia closed her eyes. "No."

"When will I see you again?"

Rukia slowly opened her eyes. "You might never see me again, Ichigo."


	8. Chapter 7

Ichigo closed his eyes. He was now in a white room. 'Am I dreaming?' he thought. The last thing he remembers was lying down next to Rukia. He really wanted to see her.

Ichigo was still in his pajamas. He yawned loudly as he tried to figure out what to do. _'It's my dream; I guess I can do whatever I want.'_ he thought. _'I want to fly!'_

Ichigo got in a running start. He started running straight and was about to leap, willing to fly, when he saw a cloud of smoke appear. He stumbled as he stopped. He landed on the floor. Ichigo cursed himself as he slowly stood up and wiped the dirt off of his pants. _'Dirt? How is there dirt, I'm in a white room?'_

Ichigo looked up and realized he wasn't in the white room anymore. The ghost whisperer was now in a park where children were playing. He gasped when he saw himself as a kid playing on the swings. Yuzu and Karin were no where in sight._ 'I guess they're not born yet.'_ Ichigo thought as he sat down a park bench. He watched young Ichigo laughing as he swung in the swing set.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw his mother watching him by a tree. Isshin was holding her, rubbing her swollen belly. _'Mom…'_ Ichigo thought.

Ichigo's eyes were brought back to little Ichigo. He leaped off the swings and bowed. His parents laughed. "Good job, son!" Isshin said proudly. Masaki smiled. "Be careful, Ichigo!"

Little Ichigo laughed. "Don't worry, I will!"

Ichigo blinked. _'I don't remember this…'_ Ichigo jumped when he heard a scream.

"Stop it!" A young girl screamed. Ichigo's gaze traveled over to the sandbox where a little girl was surrounded by three boys. They were teasing her.

Little Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he ran to the sandbox. "Leave her alone!"

The three boys glared at Ichigo. One of them had a handful of the girl's hair. The little girl had tears in her eyes.

Ichigo gasped. That little girl was Rukia!

"What do you want?" One of the boys said.

Little Ichigo clenched his fists, causing them to crack. "Leave her alone," he repeated.

The leader of the boys, who had her hair, smirked. "Why, is she your girlfriend?!" He yanked on her hair, causing her to fall on her knees.

"Stop it!" Ichigo yelled.

The boys laughed. "Make us!"

Little Ichigo yelled as he grabbed the one holding Rukia. He grabbed his hair and started punching him. The boy cried out as the other two boys started backing away. They yelled out to their parents as Ichigo's knuckled started turning red.

The boy started screaming when Ichigo threw him into the sand. His nose was bleeding as he wiped tears from his eyes. "You-You're a jerk! A monster!"

Little Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

The boy yelled out as he ran away.

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the scene. "I saved Rukia when we were little…" he said as he watched what happened next.

Little Ichigo glanced where his parents were. They didn't see a thing, they were too occupied with each other. He sighed with relief. Little Ichigo looked at the little girl who was crying on her knees. "Hey," he said gently. The girl flinched from him. He smiled. "Are you okay?"

Little Rukia looked up at him with tears in her eyes. A huge chunk of her hair was on the sand.

Little Ichigo offered her his hand. She shakily took it. He pulled her up and smiled. "My name is Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

The girl shyly smiled. "I'm-I'm Rukia Kuchiki. Th-thanks for saving me."

Little Ichigo smiled. "No problem. They were a bunch of jerks-" Little Rukia hugged him. Little Ichigo lightly blushed as he slowly held her back.

* * *

Ichigo woke up in a cold sweat. "I remember everything now!" he said. "Rukia-" he stopped. Rukia was no longer beside him. He wiped off the sweat running down his face. "I remember our connection! I need to tell her!" He gripped the blanket tightly in his hands.

Ichigo glanced at the clock. It was only 2:00 a.m.. _'I have school in a couple of hours.'_

Ichigo turned on his bed so he was on his stomach and punched his pillow. _'Damn it!'_ He gritted his teeth. He really needed to see Rukia. No. He had to save her. He has to deal with Renji tomorrow.

The ghost whisperer jumped when he heard a knock on his door. His father walked in with a sad look on his face. He quietly turned on the lamp light that was on Ichigo's desk. He sat in the desk chair and propped his elbows on his knees.

Ichigo slowly sat up. "Did…did you find her?"

Isshin sighed deeply. "Homura's soul stopped midway. I followed her spirit energy. She…she was dead when I found her. The bastard slit her throat!" Isshin's voice shook. "I was just lucky when I found the son of a bitch."

"Did-did you kill him?"

Isshin nodded darkly. "She was only in her teens, Ichigo! She had so much life ahead of her! I only thought of getting justice for her. So I wrung the bastard's neck. I hope he rots in hell." Isshin closed his eyes. "Her friend's body was right by her. I buried them somewhere private where they can rest in peace." He wiped a tear from his face. "Being a ghost whisperer is tough even when you're an adult, Ichigo."

Ichigo hung his head low. Yes, Homura was a stubborn ghost but she was still alive. He clenched his fists when he remembered the look of hop in her eyes as she spoke to his father.

Isshin got up and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I thought you would've wanted to know."

"It's alright." Ichigo sighed. "Dad?"

"Hmm?"

Ichigo stood up and held his father. Isshin grew tense. They were never so emotional to each other. The last time they hugged was when Ichigo's mother died years ago. Isshin held his son tightly in his arms. Ichigo patted him on the back, reassuring him. "You did the right thing."

Isshin pulled back and looked at his son. "You remind me so much like your mother."

Ichigo gave him a small smile.

Isshin went to leave.

"Wait!" Ichigo said.

Isshin looked at him over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"I remember…about me and Rukia. I know our connection."

Isshin's eyes brightened up. "So, you finally remember?"

Ichigo nodded. "Dad, I saved her before. We were close as children. I-I remember everything!" Ichigo gritted his teeth. "I remember when she moved from Karakura town. I was devastated…I remember waiting for her to come back." Ichigo looked at his father.

Isshin smiled at his son.

"I feel our bond deep down inside." Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "How the hell did I forget everything?"

Isshin looked his son in the eyes. "My guess is when Rukia's spirit became a ghost you guys lost memories of each other."

"You and mom never lost your memories."

Isshin nodded. "She was dead when she was a ghost. There's a difference."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?!"

"You had to figure this out on your own! So did Rukia, do you think she has help to remember you? No, I don't think so!" Isshin took a calming breath. "How did you remember your feelings?"

"Rukia and I slept on the same bed together."

* * *

Rukia gasped as she woke up. "Ichigo!" Rukia winced as she hung her head low. She breathed hard as she hung from her wrists. _'Damn it!'_

Rukia felt sweat drip down her face. Her whole body felt gross. "I-I'm still alive," she said softly. "He hasn't been here."

The young teen felt moisture in her violet eyes. She hissed as a single drop fell. "Ichigo!"

Rukia remembered everything. She remembers the ghost whisperer that saved her countless times when they were kids. Here he was again, trying to save her life. She remembered the sick feeling when he brother told her they had to move so he could get a job. She remembers the way she feels about Ichigo Kurosaki. She even remembers his family that wanted to adopt her.

Rukia froze when he heard a car door close._ 'He's back!'_ Her violet orbs widened in fear as she heard footsteps. She held her breath as she heard him stop. 'What's gonna happen to me?' she thought as silent tears pooled down her face.

Renji slammed the wooden door open. He narrowed his brown eyes at the sight of Rukia.

Rukia stayed limp as she held her breath. Her arms were asleep as they hung above her with the tight metal handcuffs. Her eyes were closed as he stepped closer to her. She held her breath as his calloused hand gripped her chin. Rukia pretended to be unconscious as he looked her over.

Renji breathed in her face as he ran his hand over her face. He slowly brought up his knife. He smirked as he pressed it against her pale cheek. His eyes lit up when her blood started sliding down her cheek as his knife slowly ran across her. He heard her hiss in pain. "So, you're awake," he said.

Rukia ignored him.

Renji slammed his fists right by her face. "Answer me!" he yelled.

Rukia took in a shaky breath as she slowly glared up at Renji. "Satisfied?"

Renji grabbed her throat and started squeezing. Rukia choked as her vision started to blur as his huge hand tightened around her neck. She started thrashing her legs; desperately trying hit the red headed man.

Renji released her. Rukia gasped for air that needed to be in her lungs. Without another word, Renji left the wooden shack.

Rukia cried as she heard his car leave. Blood stained the wooden floor as it dripped from her face.

* * *

Ichigo tried to pay attention in class but all his thoughts were clouded up with Rukia. He desperately wanted to see her again. Ichigo thought about following Renji, hoping he would lead him to where he was keeping Rukia.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo blinked a couple of times to see his teacher standing right in front of his desk. "Yes?"

The teacher sighed as he tapped his foot. "Can you please repeat what I just told the class?"

Ichigo cleared his throat as he sat up straight. "To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention." The class snickered as the teacher narrowed his eyes. "Sorry"

The teacher looked down at Ichigo in disappointment. "I just told the class that we're gonna have a huge test on Friday about…'

Ichigo wasn't listening. There was a knock coming from the door. A student answered it. Renji was on the other side.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes in disgust as the teacher turned around and said, "Ah, hello Renji. Do you need something?"

Renji nodded. "Um, yes. I need Orihime for a moment."

Orihime stood up and walked to Renji. He whispered something in her ear before they disappeared into the hallways.

Ichigo's knuckled were white as he clenched his hands into fists. His jaw ached from clenching it so tight.

"Back to what I was saying," the teacher said, "our test will be about…'

Ichigo wasn't listening again. His thoughts were on Rukia. He wanted to know where Renji was keeping her. Every time he sees her she looks like she's getting worse.

The ghost whisperer flinched when the bell rang for lunch. Ichigo slowly got up and pushed his chair in. He grabbed his back pack and slung it over his shoulder as he walked out of the classroom and into lunch.

* * *

Ichigo looked up from his lunch as Orihime came over to his table. All of his friends acknowledged her as she sat down and smiled. "Hi everyone!"

Ichigo took a bite from his sandwich "What did Renji want from you?"

Orihime looked at Ichigo. "Oh, he was just asking me to help him out after school."

Ichigo stood up and narrowed his eyes. "Do NOT go to his house!" he yelled.

Everyone stared at Ichigo. They started whispering as he slowly sat back down. Orihime gave him a worried expression.

"Why shouldn't she go over to his house, Ichigo?" Chad asked.

Ichigo took a deep breath before he said slowly, "He's a bad guy."

"How do you know?" Keigo asked. "I think he's pretty cool!"

"You don't know everything about him!" Ichigo said loudly. Ichigo started shaking as he looked at Orihime, hoping she would understand him. "Please don't go to his house, Orihime."

Orihime slowly blinked her gray eyes. "Ichigo, I've been over to his house before. I've tutored him before. I'll be fine!" She smiled reassuringly.

Ichigo growled as he stood up and walked away from his friends._ 'They don't understand!'_ he thought angrily. He walked all the way to the back of the school and finished his lunch there. He leaned against the brick wall as he looked up at the sky.

Ichigo's water bottle felt ice cold. He gasped when he dropped it. The grass around him crunched with frost. The familiar chill ran goose bumps across his skin as he waited for a ghost to appear.

Rukia slowly appeared. She was in the same dirty dress she wore last time she appeared. The pale girl had bruises running over her throat. On the left side of her face was a long deep wound that still ran with blood. Her eyes had saggy black bags under them as she looked at Ichigo. "Ichi…go.." she whispered faintly as she collapsed on the floor.


	9. Chapter 8

Ichigo gasped as Rukia collapsed onto the grass in front of him. "Rukia!" Ichigo leaped to her and went to cradle her in his arms. He growled angrily as she went through him. "Damn it!"

Rukia slowly opened her eyes. "Ichi…go…" she whispered.

"R-Rukia, what-what happened?!" Ichigo's eyes were full of worry.

Rukia took in a shaky breath as she shakily sat up. She hugged her knees to her chest as she looked at Ichigo. "I can't take it anymore," she whispered. "Ichigo, he's slowly killing me."

Ichigo's hands were shaking angrily as he looked at the weak ghost. He narrowed his eyes as gazed at Rukia. "I can get him right now, Rukia. He's here at the school."

Rukia's eyes showed fear. "Don't you dare do that!" Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Don't-"Rukia stopped talking. She noticed that Ichigo had tears threatening to spill from his eyes. His lips were shaking from holding them in.

Ichigo angrily wiped them before they spilled. "Ru-Rukia" he whispered shakily. "I_ hate_ seeing you like this. Ev-Every time I see that bastard I want to kill him for what he's doing to you!" He clenched his fists tightly. "I just-"

Rukia placed her fingertips over his lips. "Shhhh," she whispered. "Calm down." Rukia froze as she look over his shoulder. "I'll be right back. Looks like you have company."

Ichigo's eyes widened in fear. "Rukia, don't-"

Rukia smiled weakly as she slowly disappeared.

Ichigo gritted his teeth. He shivered as a cold breeze blew against his shoulder. She was still with him.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo tensed up when Orihime came up to him. He slowly stood up and wiped grass off of him. He took a calming breath before he said, "What's up?"

Orihime gasped. "Are you okay? You look like you've been cry-"

"It's allergies." Ichigo quickly said. He didn't want anyone to know he's been crying.

Orihime slowly blinked. "Is it because of Renji asking me to come over?" She clearly didn't believe him.

Ichigo sighed. He knew he couldn't hide anything from her. Ichigo felt goose bumps go up his arms as the air around him grew colder. _'Rukia probably doesn't have enough time.'_ Ichigo looked at Orihime as he said, "I'm not crying, Orihime. I told you it was allergies. Now what do you want?"

Orihime flinched at his harsh tone. Ichigo hated acting like this. "I was just w-wondering when you'll come sit with us."

Ichigo ran a hand through his orange hair. "I'm fine on my own. We'll talk later, Orihime."

Orihime looked down as she nodded. "Oh, alright then." With her head bowed she walked back to her lunch table.

Ichigo sat back down and leaned against the school wall. Rukia slowly appeared next to him. She looked down as she said, "She seems like she has an interest in you."

Ichigo shrugged. "She's a friend."

Rukia squeezed her eyes shut. "She wants to be more than your friend."

Ichigo looked hard at the ghost. "You're crazy-"

Rukia sighed. "I can clearly see the girl has feelings for you." Rukia hesitatingly looked at Ichigo. "Are you…two together?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "No. We're just friends." He looked deeply into her eyes.

Rukia broke their gaze by looking at the space between them. She slowly went to place a hand on his knee but it went right through him. A silent tear fell from her eyes. "I just…" she whispered shakily. She took in a shaky breath as she said, "I don't think I'm ever gonna see you."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? You're seeing me right now."

Rukia looked into his brown eyes. "I mean…I won't be able to touch you," Rukia placed a transparent hand on his chest. Her hand went right through him. She pulled her hand back close to her chest.

Ichigo felt sick to the stomach. "You're doing it again," he said angrily." He jumped when the bell rang. He ignored it. He'd rather spend the time he had with Rukia.

"I'm not doing anything; I'm telling you the truth!"

"You're giving up-"

"Don't you have a class to get to?"

"No. I'm staying with you until you have to leave. I'm not leaving your side with the little time I have with you, Rukia."

Rukia lightly blushed as she played with her fingers. Ichigo reached for her face and went to wipe the blood off of her cheek when his hands went through her face. He dropped his hand to his side, defeated.

"There has to be a way." he whispered. He looked desperately at Rukia. "I'm not giving up on you!"

Rukia glanced up at the ghost whisperer. "Ichigo, I-I need to tell you something."

Ichigo nodded slowly.

Rukia took in a deep breath before she said, "I remember everything. Before, my memory was foggy about you, but now all of a sudden I know everything about us! It's like I've known you forever…"

Ichigo smiled sadly. "I know what you mean. I remember saving you when we were kids. We were in a park-"

"I remember." Rukia smiled sadly. "Ich-Ichigo…"Rukia gasped as more tears fell from her face. She quietly wiped them from her face.

"You need to stop crying every time you come visit me, Rukia." Ichigo teased to lighten up the mood. He knew it didn't work though. "Rukia…I swear I'm going to save you."

Rukia slowly blinked. "Stop it, you're gonna make me cry some more."

"I can't. Rukia, you're my mission. You're my one true goal. I will die trying t save you." The ghost whisperer slowly stood up. Rukia shakily stood up on her own, looking up at Ichigo. "Now tell me if you remember anything. It could really help me out."

Rukia narrowed her eyes as she was lost deep in her own thoughts. She squeezed her eyes shut, crossing her bruised arms over her chest. Her pale dirty blue dress blew against the breeze. When her eyes opened she started to shake. It was really troublesome for ghosts to remember where they are. "I-I think I'm in a wooden shack somewhere."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "I know where one is!"

"How?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "I helped my dad build stuff in his workshop when I was in middle school. We only built one shack. I might be wrong, but I think we placed it in the woods by this school…" Ichigo's brown eyes blazed in anger as he growled in the back of his throat. "We sold our warehouse to that bastard!" He angrily stood up and started heading toward the building. Rukia floated in front of him, her eyes wide in panic.

"Ichigo, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna kill him!" He said angrily as he walked through Rukia. "I'm gonna_ kill_ him!"

"Ichigo, no! Not now!" Rukia yelled. "You're in school!"

Ichigo glared at Rukia. "He deserves it! I'm gonna make him pay for what he's done to you-"

"Enough, Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. "Enough!" Rukia was breathing hard.

Ichigo took in a deep calming breath. He clenched his fists tightly as he glared at the high school. Without another word he was heading to the gate, away from his classes. Rukia clenched where her heart was as she whispered, "Ichigio? Wh-Where are you going?" The ghost was slowly starting to fade.

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder without stopping. "I think you know where I'm going. I'm going to that damn shack to save you before he attacks you again."

* * *

Ichigo walked stone faced into the woods. He knew exactly where he was going. He wasn't going to stop until he reached his destination.

As Ichigo walked through the woods, with sticks cracking under his shoes, the sounds of critters surrounding him, he felt a cold presence walking with him. The ghost whisperer knew a ghost was near him. He knew it wasn't Rukia; she was to weak to visit him twice. _'I can't see another ghost.'_ Ichigo thought as he ignored the freezing temperature. _'I promised Rukia!'_

Ichigo yelled out as he tripped over a tree root. He spat out dirt as he fell on his hands and knees. The temperature dropped even lower, causing his breath to turn into frost. Ichigo's curiosity took the best of him. "Wh-Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Look up," whispered a soft voice.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. He heard that voice before. He knew it from the bottom of his heart. Ichigo slowly looked up. A bead of sweat raced down the side of his face.

The ghost lightly laughed. "What, you don't recognize me?"

The shocked ghost whisperer slowly stood up. His heart was racing as he continued to gaze at the ghost. His jaw dropped from the sight of her.

The ghost had long wavy brown hair in a messy ponytail. She was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt and a knee length navy blue skirt. _'She's wearing the same outfit she died in.'_ Ichigo thought.

The beautiful ghost slowly closed her eyes and sadly smiled. Her spirit color was black. "Don't you recognize your own mother-?"

Ichigo quickly stood up and rushed at his mother. He went to hold her in his arms but sobbed when his arms went right through her. His body shook as each sob took over.

Masaki felt tears sting her eyes as she looked up at her crying son. She raised her arms up and went to hold his face when they went right through him. A silent tear rolled down her cheek as she sadly smiled. "I'm sorry about that, Ichigo."

Ichigo cried as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry with tears as he looked at his mother. "M-Mom!"

Masaki gave him a sad smile. "Ichigo."

"I-I so sorry-"

"What are you sorry about. It's not your fault that I died, honey." Masaki tilted her head to the side. "You've gotten so handsome over the years, just like your father." A light blush tinted her cheeks. "I miss you guys so much."

"I miss you, mom." Ichigo shakily whispered.

Another tear fell from Masaki's face. "En-Enough crying!" She sniffled. "I need to tell you something important before I visit your poor father."

Ichigo slowly wiped his swollen puffy eyes.

Masaki looked up at her son. "Oh, I really want to touch you, Ichigo." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She smiled as she said, "Alright, let's get to the point of why I'm here." The ghost took in a shaky breath as she said, "I know what you're doing. You're doing the right thing with Rukia, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked down at his mother. "Mom..." he hesitated about what he was going to say.

"Yes, Ichigo?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth before he said, "This guy that has Rukia...he's done terrible things to her." He closed his eyes. "He-He needs to die! I can't stand the thought of him being on this earth anymore! I-"

Masaki gently placed her fingertips by her son's lips. She slowly smiled as she whispered, "That's exactly what your father told me when I first visited him since my death." Her eyes lit up with memories as she said, "Did you know he took care of the guy that shot me in front of you?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Yeah, he's told me."

The ghost held her left arm with her right hand. "You remind me so much like your father. You both have the same looks, personalities, and you both always want to save your love."

Ichigo's face felt hot as he was about to protest but his mother gave him a hard look, causing him to back off. Masaki lightly laughed. "Ichigo, I see the way you look at her when she visits you. I know you have feelings for that beautiful young woman." Masaki smiled. "I can tell you're destined to be together."

"H-How?"

Masaki smiled. "Ghosts can see spiritual connections with other souls. I don't know if Rukia can see her own though...Well anyway, when I see you two together I see a red thread connecting you both. You were both destined to meet."

Ichigo tilted his head to the side. "How can you see me when I can't see you?"

"Did you forget I'm a ghost, Ichigo? I can see you even if you can't see me." Masaki started to fade.

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat in worry. "D-Don't leave me!"

Masaki sadly smiled. "Don't worry, my son. I will see you very soon. Your father needs a turn to see me."

"M-Mom! I need you-"

Masaki faded away completely. Her last word whispered with the breeze against his skin, "I love you, Ichigo."


	10. Chapter 9

Ichigo gazed at the wooden shack in front of him. His whole body was shaking as he looked at the place where Rukia is kept hidden in. The ghost whisperer looked up at the sky, it was almost dark out. _'How long have I been out here?'_ he thought as he heard early crickets chirping around him.

Ichigo hope Rukia was in there. He desperately wanted to save her from this hell. He slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After his mother's visit he was determined to fulfill his goal. Ichigo opened his eyes and was about to take his next step when he heard a car coming his way. He quickly hurled himself inside a bush and stayed hidden while a familiar car pulled in. His eyes widened his surprise as Renji came out of the car and slammed the door shut. He had an evil smirk on his face as he gripped a dangerous looking dagger in his hand.

Ichigo gritted his teeth in anger but knew better then to jump Renji. _'Rukia's in there though!'_ he thought._ 'Damn it!_'

Ichigo stopped breathing when Renji unlocked the door and went inside. Ichigo was too far to hear what he was saying. His heart skipped a beat when he heard a scream. His insides told him to run in the wooden shack but he had to stay hidden.

The ghost whisperer squeezed his fists so tight that his knuckles turned white. _'Rukia!'_ he thought as he heard Renji yell out.

Ichigo saw the door kick out so it opened wider. He saw a familiar face run out of the shack, bloodstained blue dress blowing against the wind. She looked wobbly as she stood up, arms out holding the door frame to keep her steady. When her eyes met Ichigo's the ghost whisper held his breath. Hope lit up in her violet eyes as she screamed, "Ichigo!"

"Ru-Rukia," Ichigo said softly. He felt tears sting his eyes as he saw Rukia for the first time in years. He stood up and smiled as he heard her scream his name. "Rukia!" he yelled out. The orange headed teen ran to her, not a care in the world. "Rukia!"

Rukia slowly smiled, a silent tear falling down her cheek.

Ichigo's eyes widened his horror as he saw a flash of red hair behind Rukia. He was a couple of feet away from Rukia when Renji grabbed Rukia from behind and flew her in the hair. He held her tightly as blood dripped from a gash on his face. In his hand was his dagger covered in his own blood. Ichigo's heart felt like it was being ripped apart when he heard Rukia scream. He kept running though, seeing the recognition fly in Renji's eyes.

"Renji stop!" Ichigo yelled as he grew closer to him. "Leave her alone!"

Rukia was kicking and thrashing in Renji's huge arms. "Shut up, you bitch!" Renji slammed Rukia's face onto the hood of his car. Blood pooled out of her nose as yelled out in pain. Renji pulled out a napkin with a blue stain from his pocket. Ichigo knew Renji poured something on it to knock out Rukia. The red headed teen placed the napkin on Rukia's nose, forcing her to breathe it in. With one last thrash, Rukia closed her eyes and went limp in Renji's hold, blood dripping from her nose. He growled as he yanked Rukia's head up by her hair. He opened his car door and threw her in just as Ichigo slammed into his chest knocking the wind out of him.

Ichigo was breathing hard as he pinned down Renji, gripped his wrists tightly above his head. "You bastard!" he yelled.

Renji growled up at Ichigo. "I know you," he said darkly. "You go to my school. You needed my help-"

"I only did that to get to Rukia, you sick bastard!" Ichigo glared into his eyes.

Renji glanced at his car and then back to Ichigo. "Why do you care what I do to that bitch? She's nothing to me-"

Ichig slammed his head against Renji's forehead. Blood splattered against his head as he pulled back. Stars danced in his vision as he sent daggers down on Renji. "Shut your damn mouth!"

Renji spat blood up into Ichigo's face. He gritted his teeth as he pulled back his long legs ad kicked Ichigo off of him. Ichigo hissed through his teeth as he was thrown to the side. He scrambled to get up as Renji grabbed the strange looking dagger and slashed him across the chest, ripping his shirt. Ichigo yelled out as Renji slammed his foot into his chest, causing the ghost whisperer to fall down. Renji quickly ran back to his car and started driving off.

Ichigo cursed as he pushed himself off the ground and ran after the car. "Damn it!" he yelled as the car sped off out of his sight. Ichigo stopped in the irt path, placing his hands on his knees as he tried to control his breathing. Blood dripped from his chest wound as he collapsed on his knees and yelled out to the sky. He bowed his head and clutched his heart as rain drops started to fall around him.

* * *

Rukia woke up feeling dizzy. She couldn't breath really good. She slowly touched her nose with her fingertips. When she pulled back, blood stained her hands_. 'Wh-What?'_ Her eyes opened wide when she realized she was out of the wooden shack, but now she was in a moving vehicle with her kidnapper. She didn't dare move as she looked at Renji through slightly closed eyes.

Renji looked pretty shakened up as he drove. Over his right eye was a large cut Rukia lande don his face with the weird looking dagger. When he released her from her handcuffs she immediately stole his weapon and attacked him. Seeing Ichigo distracted her from her escape. She didn't care though. All that mattered was that she truly saw her rescuer in person. Rain started falling, making it hard to see.

Rukia gasped as the car drove over something. Blood spilled from her nose as she tried to breath._ 'At least I'm still alive.'_ She glanced at Renji to see him talking to himself.

"That damn bitch!" he growled as he hunched over. "If only she behaved things could've gone as I planned." Renji squeezed the steering wheel so tight his knuckled turned white. "Then Ichigo shows up out of no where! How the hell does he know Rukia? H-How does that little punk know I have her?!" He glared at Rukia.

Rukia didn't dare move as his eyes skimmed her.

Renji sighed heavily as he focused back on driving. "We're almost there anyway."

Rukia had no idea where he was taking her. She really wanted to cry but she knew that was a bad idea. _'Maybe I can see Ichigo real quick.'_ She closed her eyes and tried to travel out of her body. She quietly gasped when she couldn't. _'I'm to weak!'_ Rukia opened her eyes, seeing stars cloud her vision.

Renji stopped the car twenty minutes later. Rukia could still hear the rain hitting the car as Renji got out of the car. She squeezed her eyes shut as Renji yanked her door open and grabbed her. Rukia stayed limp in his arms as he kicked the door shut. Goosebumps rose over her skin as water drop landed on her sensitive skin.

Renji walked a couple of steps away from his car. He looked around to make sure he wasn't seen. The red head glared at the girl in his arms before he dropped her on the ground. Without looking back and went back to his car and drove off. "Good riddance."

* * *

Ichigo walked silently as he followed the car tires that led away from the shack. He stared stone-faced as he followed the path. 'I'm gonna kill him,' he kept sending that thought to his brain over and over. Ichigo couldn't get rid of the look of hop in Rukia's eyes, then it disappeared to fear when Renji drove off with her.

The ghost whisperer had no idea how long he's been walking. It felt like hours. _'Rukia_.' he thought as he kept moving.

Ichigo gasped when he felt a sudden chill. _'Not now!'_ he thought as he crossed his arms over his chest. _'Go away!'_ His breath came out as frost as the rain water grew colder. "G-Go away!" Ichigo shivered s he tried to make the ghost go away. "Leave me-me alone, damn it!"

The air stayed cold. Clearly the ghost wasn't gonna leave him alone. Ichigo sighed as he gave up. "Fine!" He shouted. "Show yourself!"

Slowly, a ghost started to appear. It's aura was black, so whoever was visiting him was dead. The ghost was very tall and had shoulder length black hair that had three strands hanging above his left eye. The serious looking ghost was wearing a dark blue cotton shirt and loose black jeans.

"Wh-Who are you?" Ichigo asked as he kept following the tire tracks. The ghost floated next to him.

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki," the ghost said. "I am Rukia's step brother."


	11. Chapter 10

"My name is Byakuya," the ghost said, "I am Rukia's step brother."

Ichigo's hot breath came out as frost. The rain had stopped falling but threating clouds roamed the sky. The ghost whisperer took a step back. "Wh-Why are you here?"

The ghost sighed heavily as he closed his eyes. "I'm here to help you save Rukia. She's dear to me. Her time to die is not now."

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest as he shivered, wet drops dripped from his hair. "Do you mind if I ask how you died?"

Byakuya opened his eyes. "I don't remember, Ichigo. But I can show you instead. Would that be okay?"

Ichigo felt goosebumps rise over his cold skin._ 'That's right, ghosts have terrible memory. I'd have to be Byakuya to see his death.'_ "How long will that take."

The ghost blinked. "In this world, a second. In the vision it would take a while."

_'I see,'_ Ichigo thought as he looked at Byakuya._ 'While I'm in the vision it could take a while but when I wake up it'll only last a second.'_ The ghost whisperer nodded. "Alright. Show me."

Byakuya looked at Ichigo stoned faced. "As you wish." The ghost faded into a black ball. The black ball flew inside Ichigo, causing the ghost whisperer to black out onto the wet grass.

* * *

Ichigo gasped as he opened his eyes._ 'Where am I?'_ He looked down and at his hands._ 'These aren't my hands!'_ Ichigo stood up from someone's bed and walked in front of a mirror. A heavy sigh escaped his lips._ 'That's right; I'm in Byakuya's vision.'_

Suddenly his body was on auto pilot; he couldn't control it anymore. He was now Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo turned around and walked over to his bed. He fixed the blankets and fluffed up the pillows. "She'll be home soon," he said. _'Who will be home?'_ he thought.

_'You'll see,'_ Byakuya said in his mind. His voice cracked from sadness.

Ichigo heard a door close in the next room. His body took him in the other room to find a woman wearing a pink short sleeved shirt and a white knee length skirt. She turned around and smiled. "Hello, Byakuya!"

_'She looks like Rukia!'_ Ichigo thought.

_'She's Rukia's sister. Her name is Hisana,_' Byakuya told Ichigo patiently._ 'She was my wife.'_

_'Was?'_ Ichigo asked.

_'Just wait.'_

Hisana ran into Ichigo's arms. "How are you?" she asked as she pulled back. Her eyes were full of happiness.

Ichigo kissed her on her forehead. "I'm fine," he said against her skin. "How was your day?"

Hisana buried her face in his chest. "Not so good. Rukia still won't talk to me."

_'Rukia!'_ Ichigo thought.

Ichigo sighed as he held her tighter. He felt like he knew her for a long time. Byakuya was truly in love with her. "She'll come through soon."

"I don't think so; you know how stubborn she gets."

Ichigo laughed. "You're right." He pulled back and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Hisana laughed into the kiss. "Byakuya! Not now!" She giggled in his arms. "I need to get the rest of the groceries!"

Ichigo smiled as he kissed her again. "Alright." He released her. "I'll put the food away." Ichigo walked over to the counter and unloaded the groceries. He watched Hisana open the front door and walk outside. His eyes widened when a shot was fired and Hisana collapsed on the ground, blood pooling out of her chest. Ichigo ran to her and looked up at the gunman. Pure hatred was in his eyes as he gently laid his wife on the ground and chased the shooter. Tears stung his eyes as he yelled, "You bastard! Come back you sun of a bitch!"

The shooter tripped and fell face first on the ground. He was wearing a pig mask as he turned over and tried to scurry away. Ichigo grabbed his gun and didn't hesitate to shoot him in the heart. Neighbors called the cops as Ichigo walked back to his bleeding wife, gun still in his hands. He knelt down and cradled Hisana on his lap, not caring that her blood was staining his clothes. Tears stung his eyes as he watched his wife breathe quick short breaths. "Hi-Hisana."

Hisana opened her eyes weakly, shining with tears. She shakily raised her bloody hand and caressed Ichigo's cheek. She gasped at the pain in her heart. "My-My love," she whispered. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she gave him a weak smile. Ichigo's lip quivered as he tried to hold back his tears, trying to be brave in his wife's final moment with him.

Hisana looked into his eyes. "D-Don't try to be brave. N-Not now." Her thumb rubbed his cheek in soft circles. Ichigo gritted his teeth hard as tears ran down his cheeks, landing on Hisana's face.

"Don't die on me!" He choked out. He held her hand tightly against his face. "What-What will I do without you?" Ichigo could hear police sirens in the background. "Help is on the way."

Hisana looked down at her wound. "It's to late."

"Damn it, Hisana, don't talk like that!"

"Shhhhh," she whispered. She shakily leaned up and whispered against Ichigo's cheek, "My love. I love you so, so much." She kissed his lips hard. Ichigo felt more tears slide down his cheek as he kissed her back, ignoring the smell of blood that pooled around them. Ichigo sobbed as she parted from his lips, gasping her last breath. Her hand went limp as she stared at nothing. Ichigo bowed his head and sobbed onto his dead wife. "Hisana!" he yelled. He held her tightly, waiting for her to wake up. "Hisanaaaa!"

Ichigo pulled up and wiped his eyes. He glanced at the warm gun in his hand. His heart started beating fast as he looked at his wife one last time before he place the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Ichigo gasped as he woke up. His eyes widened as he clutched his fast beating heart. The ghost whisperer shakily looked up at Byakuya who was avoiding his gaze. "You-You killed-"

"Yes, I killed myself." Byakuya scowled. "I did it to be with her!"

Ichigo shakily stood up and wiped mud off of him. 'He loved her that much.' Ichigo calmed down. "I'm sorry," Ichigo said. "I-"

"You don't need to say anymore, I showed you how I died." Byakuya narrowed his eyes. They were shaking with tears tat threatened to shed. "Hisana and I are happily together in heaven. I-I love her so much, I couldn't see my life without her." He blinked the tears away. "Enough about my death. I don't have much time, showing you my death spent to much energy. I know where Renji is."

Ichigo stopped breathing as he waited for the ghost to continue. Byakuya looked where the dirt road lead. "He's driving this way. You can stop him. He doesn't seem to have Rukia; he must've left her somewhere close by." He looked back at Ichigo. "Defeat Renji, then follow the tire tracks to where my step sister is. I'm counting on you." Without another word, Byakuya faded away.

It took Ichigo a couple of seconds to process what Byakuya told him before he saw headlights through the fog._ 'Renji!'_ he thought as he heard the car coming his way. 'Need a plan!' he thought as he looked around him. His eyes stopped on a huge rock. He quickly grabbed it and waited until he saw the familiar red car. Ichigo gripped the rock tightly, counting backwards from 10 in his head. _'Three...two...one!'_ He grunted when he threw the rock, aiming through the window. The glass broke as the car skidded on the slippery dirt road, crashing into a ditch. Ichigo was breathing fast as anger surged through him He ran to the car and opened the driver's side. Renji fell out of the car, blood pouring out of his head. He didn't have his seat belt on. Ichigo quickly grabbed the rock and carried Renji away from the car, dragging him in the dirt. Ichigo cursed to himself as he felt rain drops land on his skin.

Ichigo threw Renji on the ground. Half of his face was covered in blood. The only sign showing he was alive was the faint rise and fall of his chest. He narrowed his eyes as he kicked him in the ribs hard. "Wake up!" he said loudly.

Renji groaned.

Ichigo growled as he kicked him again, hearing a loud cracking sound. "Wake up!" he yelled.

Renji slowly opened his eyes as he moaned in pain. "Wh-What?" He slowly sat up. Blood dripped down from his chin. His eyes narrowed in recognition. "You again?!"

Ichigo stomped his foot in Renji's stomach, causing him to cough off blood. "Not so powerful now?!" Ichigo hissed.

Renji yelled out in pain.

Ichigo's eyes started shaking in anger as he pulled out the rock and said, "Time to end this." Without hesitating Ichigo slammed the rock repeatedly onto Renji's skull. He yelled out every time the rock connected to his head. Blood and brain piced started splattering out as Renji layed down dead on the wet grass. Ichigo pinned him down, still attacking him with pure hatred. He was breathing hard when he suddenly felt cold.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo ignored whoever was talking to him. He kept on smashing the blood rock onto Renji's gory face.

"Ichigo, look at me!"

Ichigo stopped, now focused on the voice. He was shaking in adrenaline as he looked up. His eyes widened in surprise as he dropped the rock. He felt goosebumps rise along his cold skin as he breath turned to frost. His voice cracked as he said, "Ru-Rukia."


	12. Chapter 11

"Ru-Rukia!"

The ghost looked horrible. Her right eye was swollen and she had a huge bump on her forehead. There was a trail of dried blood coming from her nose. Her blue dress was ripped up and dirty. But what was worse were her eyes. Her violet eyes looked broken and defeated.

Rukia clenched her fists tightly, showing Ichigo that she wasn't weak. Her barrier broke a couple seconds later and she fell. Ichigo leaped of the corpse of Renji and went to her side. She was shaking uncontrollably as her white aura turned gray. "Why are you turning gray?" he whispered.

Rukia's soul coughed up blood. A little trail of her blood ran down her lips as she said, "I'm dying that's why."

Ichigo clenched his teeth tightly. "You can't die!" he yelled. He was breathing fast.

Rukia weakly looked at him. She glanced at Renji's body. "Ichigo, you do realize you killed someone?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "He was-"

"I know he deserved it!" Rukia said weakly. "But he's still a human being." She looked down, avoiding his gaze. "I'm so happy you killed the man that's been torturing me. I will be forever in your debt. But Ichigo, you need to get rid of the body."

Rain fell harder on Ichigo. He ignored the cold drops as he focused on Rukia. "I need to get to you, Rukia," he whispered. "I won't let you die."

Rukia gave him a weak smile. "I won't die. Not with you here." She weakly raised her hand to his face but squeezed her eyes shut when she remembered she can't touch him. "Do-Do you have any matches?"

Ichigo nodded. He always had a pair of matches. His father told him to always have them in case of a needed camping trip. "Rukia, it's raining, the fire will be put out."

"I know, but you could at least try."

"Try what?"

Rukia looked at Renji. "Burn the body." The rain all of a sudden stopped.

* * *

Ichigo watched the flames reach up into the sky, the oranges reelected in his amber eyes. The chill near his left arm was the sign that Rukia was watching Renji's ashes fly away. Ichigo glanced at her, amazed at how strong she was. She stared at where his body was stone faced, blood still on her face. _'She's amazing,'_ he thought as he started walking. "Rukia," he said.

Rukia floated next to him. "Just follow me, Ichigo. I'm getting weaker every second, I don't know how much time I'll have left."

Ichigo nodded as Rukia turned into a transparent glowing gray ball of light. He took in a deep shaky breath before he ran after the light. He groaned as the rain came back again, pelting him hard as he ran. _'What is up with this weather?'_

The gray light started blinking in and out of Ichigo's sight._ 'Rukia's dying!'_ he thought. He yelled out in anger as he ran faster, ignoring his burning lungs. Ichigo ran as hard as he could, loving the rain on his skin._ 'Rukia!'_

The ghost whisperer yelled out as he slipped on mud. He quickly got up and kept on running. Each panting breath he took came out as frost. Eight minutes into the run, the gray light floated on ahead in fast speeds. Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw a figure laying on the wet muddy ground. His long legs kept running on until he reached the still figure. _'Rukia!'_

The weak gray ball went inside of Rukia. Ichigo quickly held her in his arms. His body started shaking as he waited for her to move, to show him some sign that she was alive. "R-Rukia?" he whispered.

Rukia didn't move. Her body was ice cold. Rain drops fell from her face, dripping down her chin. Her lips were parted slightly as blood trailed down her lips.

Ichigo's eyes shined with oncoming tears. "I found you!" he whispered shakily. "You're safe now. Wa-Wake up." He squeezed her tightly. He slowly closed his eyes and bowed his head. His forehead was pressed in between her shoulder, not caring if he got blood on him. "Rukia," he cried out.

Ichigo didn't hide the tears that shed from his eyes. He no longer pretended to be brave. He desperately wanted to save Rukia, the ghost that's been visiting him for the past month. But he really wanted to finally kiss those soft looking lips.

"Ichi...go."

Ichigo's eyes opened wide in shock. He pulled back and looked down to see Rukia looking up at him. Her eyes were full of happiness but also showed how weak she was. She needed to go to the hospital immediately.

Ichigo had no idea what to say. His jaw dropped hen he looked at her. He no longer saw her in her ghostly state. Tears slid down his cheek as he choked on a sob.

Rukia gave him a weak blood stained smile. "What, now you're not gonna talk?" She shakily reached her hand up and caressed his cheek, wiping his tears away. "I finally get to touch you." She rubbed gently circles on his cheek with her thumb.

Rain kept falling, but now it was a soft shower of water. "Rukia," he whispered.

Rukia weakly closed her eyes. "Stop, you're gonna make me cry, you idiot."

"Rukia," he repeated. He gently touched her cheek. His hand went by her forehead and wiped the blood off with the back of his sleeve. His hand went by her lips and gently wiped the blood. His finger lightly traced her parted lips. Rukia let out a shaky breath when his finger left her tingling lips. His hand held her face gently letting her head lean in. They both looked into each other's eyes. Ichigo slowly leaned in, he was so close that their foreheads were touching. Rukia winced as his forehead touched her bump. Ichigo immediately pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"My head hurts," Rukia said weakly.

Ichigo held her tighter, pulling her into his chest, making sure he wasn't hurting her. "Sorry," he said.

Rukia pulled his head back and looked into his amber eyes. "Don't be," she said. "I've waited so long to finally see you, Ichigo."

Ichigo couldn't hold it in anymore. He slowly leaned in and looked into her half closed eyes before he kissed her lips. He tasted her blood on her lips but he didn't care. Rukia softly kissed him back, letting her own tears spill. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. Ichigo moaned in the back of his throat as he kissed her over and over again.

Rukia pulled back reluctantly and looked into his eyes. "I love you," she blurted out.

Ichigo smiled. "I love you too." He gently wiped her tears. "I love you so damn much, Rukia."

Rukia pulled him closer, her lips hovering over his. "If you love me so much, you better call an ambulance for me. I feel like I'm gonna pass out."

Ichigo quickly pulled out his phone and dialed 911. "Hello! We need an ambulance right way!... I have no idea where I am... You can trace my phone?... Thank you so much! I need an ambulance because my...Rukia was kidnapped, raped, tortured, and was almost murdered for over a month. Please hurry...Thank you!" He placed his phone back in his pocket and held her tightly. "They're on their way."

Rukia smiled into his cold wet chest. "Thanks...Ichi...go." Rukia closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

Ichigo freaked out and tried waking her up. Once he knew what happened to her, he gently carried her out of the rain and into the shade of a tree. He kissed her cheeks to keep himself calmed down._ 'I saved you,'_ he thought to himself as he heard sirens._ 'I saved you Rukia.'_

* * *

Ichigo waited by Rukia's bed. They were now in the hospital. He called his father as soon as he got pulled in the ambulance. Isshin would be here any minute.

Ichigo held Rukia's hand. She was in a deep sleep. The doctor's gave her medicine that made her extremely tired.

There was a knock in the door. The door opened and two police men came in. "Hello, are you Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes."

The police man nodded. "My name is Kenpachi and the one that's eating donuts is Marechiyo. Are you the one that found Miss Rukia Kuchiki?"

Ichigo nodded.

Kenpachi sighed. "We're afraid we need to ask you a few questions. Will you come with us?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Am I being arrested?"

Marechiyo licked his lips before he said, "No! No, you're not arrested. We just need some answers, that's all."

Ichigo glanced at Rukia and squeezed her hand before he stood up and followed the police men. They led him into a empty room five doors down. Marechiyo closed the door and motioned for Ichigo to have a seat. The police men sat across from Ichigo and placed their hands on the table in front of them. "How do you know Rukia?" Kenpachi asked suspiciously.

Ichigo looked at them both seriously before he said, "I knew Rukia since we were little kids. She's my best friend."

Kenpachi nodded as he wrote something down. "Did you abuse her?"

"No!" Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Relax, it was just a question." Kenpachi cleared his throat. "How did you know she was raped?"

Ichigo looked down at his joined hands. _'They won't know, just make up a lie.'_ Ichigo took in a deep breath before he said, "The man that kept Rukia hostage would call me and make Rukia talk to me. She told me what he was doing to her."

"Why didn't you call the police about this?"

Ichigo slowly close his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. "I-I thought I could deal with it on my own."

"You know how stupid that sound! You o know that girl almost died-" Marechiyo slammed his fists on the table, interrupting Kenpachi. "Shut up! He's just a young man! He clearly wasn't thinking straight, let him be! He thought he was doing the right thing."

Kenpachi glared at his partner and huffed. Marechiyo softened his gaze when he looked at Ichigo. "Sorry about that." He cleared his throat. "Ichigo, did you know the suspect?"

"Yeah. His name was Renji, he goes to my school."

"Did you see him when you found Rukia?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No."

"How did you find Rukia?"

Ichigo took in a deep breath before he said, "My father told me to check up on our shed. We built it together. Apparently, Renji owned the shed and was keeping Rukia held in there. I found them and tried to save her but he attacked me." He gestured to the huge bandage covering his chest. "He threw Rukia in his car and drove off. I chased after them." Ichigo looked down. "I found Renji's car in a ditch. There was a trail of blood, but I think he escaped. So I followed the tire tracks and found Rukia."

Kenpachi scowled at Ichigo. Marechiyo nodded and stood up and squeezed Ichigo's shoulder. "Thank you."

Ichigo blinked. "I'm not arrested?"

"No. You did really well. You may go back and see Rukia."

Ichigo quickly left the akward room and headed for Rukia but was stopped when Isshin looked at her though the door. "Dad?"

Isshin stepped back and looked at his son. "Oh, Ichigo," he pulled his son in a hug. Ichigo stiffened as his father hugged him. "I'm sorry. I'm so glad you're alright." Ichigo closed his eyes as he hugged his father and sighed.

Isshin pulled back and patted his son's shoulder. "She's strong. I'm so proud of you."

Ichigo awkwardly nodded. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you something."

* * *

It's been three weeks since Ichigo found Rukia. Isshin agreed to let Rukia love with them. She stayed in Ichigo's room not minding to sleep in the comfortable closet. Karin and Yuzu already called her their new sister.

School ended. Ichigo was official done with high school. He could do whatever he wanted. He chose to stay with Rukia. He could focus on college later.

Rukia was still shakened up about what happened to her. She rarely goes outside. The petite young woman got in a deep depression. Ichigo cheered her up, vowing he would protect her no matter what.

Ichigo still got visits from ghosts. He helped them out so they could rest in peace if they were dead. He no longer helped the living ghosts. It was to much for him. Knowing if he was gonna truly save one or be to late.

Ichigo looked at Rukia. She was looking out the window, her arms were crossed over her chest. Ichigo walked over to her and closed the distance between them so his chest was touching her back. He felt Rukia stiffen as he bent down and rested his head in between her neck and shoulder. She stayed stiff as a board when he ran his hands down her arms until he reached her hands. "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

Rukia shook her head. "No, I'm not."

Ichigo squeezed her hands. He softly kissed her neck. "You're safe here," he whispered against her skin.

"I-I know that."

Ichigo sighed as he held her tightly. "Relax." he said. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Rukia clenched her teeth as a tear slide down her right eye. "That's exactly what_ he_ said."

'Damn it!' Ichigo spun Rukia around and looked into her frightened purple eyes. "No, Rukia, please don't cry." He wiped her tear. "Please don't."

"Ichigo, I can't stop seeing him!" Rukia looked down, finding the floor interesting. "Whenever I close my eyes I always see him! I see him being nice to me when I was locked up. I see him abusing me! I see him raping me! I can't relive those damn memories!" Rukia was shaking as she tried to cold back her tears.

Ichigo pulled her into him but she stayed stiff in his arms. "Rukia, isn't Rangiku helping you at all?" Rangiku was Rukia's therapist that would come over and visit since Rukia wouldn't leave the house.

Rukia hesitatingly wrapped her arms under Ichigo's armpits, gripping his shirt tightly in her hands. "She makes me talk about what happened to me. How is that supposed to help? She-She's making me relive them!"

Ichigo held her tighter, trying to calm her down. "Shhhh, it's okay. Calm down."

Rukia took in deep breaths. She squeezed his shirt tighter, focused on the material. She slowly pulled back and looked at his now wet shirt. "S-Sorry about your shirt."

Ichigo shrugged. "No biggie." He slowly leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I'm always here for you, Rukia."

"I-I know."

Ichigo leaned in so their foreheads were touching. "Rukia?"

"Yes?"

Ichigo gently kissed her cheek. "Let's make us some new memories. Some that are not bad, but good." He lightly blushed.

Rukia nodded. "I'm game for that." Ichigo kissed her close to her lips. "Make Renji get out of my head," she whispered sadly.

"Gladly." Ichigo's lips hovered over Rukia's waiting for her move. Rukia slowly kissed his lips softly. "It feels so good to touch you," Ichigo whispered against her lips. They both remembered they couldn't touch each other because Rukia was a ghost.

Ichigo picked Rukia up around the waist, lips never parting. He carried her to his bed and laid her down. Rukia gasped when he hovered over her, careful not to squish her. "Ichigo, stop."

"What's wrong?" He looked down at her, her short raven haired splayed out. "Is it to fast?"

Rukia felt tears sting her eyes. "I just need a minute."

Ichigo layed down beside her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Rukia wiped her eyes. "I just have so many bad memories I want to erase."

Ichigo cupped her cheek. "You know that's gonna take some time." He kissed her cheek.

"I know." Rukia looked at Ichigo. "I'm glad you killed him," she whispered.

"I love you." He said softly.

Rukia kissed his lips hesitatingly. "I love you too."

Ichigo kissed her back and hovered over her. When she didn't stop he kissed her deeper. He reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers together. He quickly pulled back and smiled down at her blushed cheeks. "You see," he whispered. "This is different from...what he did to you."

Rukia closed her eyes as he continued. "What he did to you was pure hatred." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "What I'm doing is out of...out of happiness and love." He kissed her cheek. "I love you, Rukia."

"Ichigo," Rukia whispered. She smiled up at him as she pulled him back. Their lips reconnected as she played with his orange hair. Rukia gasped as his lips trailed down to her neck, sending tingles down her spine. She closed her eyes and saw Renji smirking down on her. But he was quickly replaced with a smiling Ichigo.

Ruka gasped when she felt Ichigo's fingers skim her belly under her shirt. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo pulled back. "Sorry." He looked embarrassed.

Rukia blushed. She leaned up and kissed his lips. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tried to pull it off. Ichigo pulled back and looked at Rukia. "It's okay," she said.

Ichigo smiled. "If you say so." He slowly pulled off his shirt. Rukia's eyes skimmed over his chest. Her eyes stayed on the nasty cut across his chest. Stitched were sown together. She gently ran her fingertips over the scar, sending shivers down Ichigo's spine.

Ichigo pulled Rukia in and kissed her neck. He laid her back down on the bed. Goosebumps ran over his skin as he kissed her, as her fingers caressed his skin.

Wherever Ichigo's lips touched felt like fire on Rukia's skin. A nice warm fire. Ichigo's lips climbed up and neck and back to her lips. Rukia moaned lightly as he fingers squeezed her hips. Her gently pulled her shirt off, looking in her eyes the whole time. His cheeks were bright red as he realized what they were doing.

* * *

Rukia snuggled into Ichigo's chest, tracing his scar across his chest. Sweat glistened off their bodies as they were tangled up in each other. Their clothes were thrown to the side. Rukia kissed his scar lightly.

Ichigo held her tightly. "Rukia," he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Rukia smiled as she kissed his scar again. "I love you more."

Ichigo lightly laughed. "It's a good thing my dad took my sisters out."

Rukia's cheeks flamed up. "I can't believe we just did that."

Ichigo blushed. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Shhh. It's fine. Don't be sorry. It was nice"

Ichigo kissed her forehead. "Do you feel better?"

Rukia sighed. "It's gonna be hard to walk for a while."

Ichigo's ears burned as he avoided her gaze. "That's not what I mean!"

Rukia lightly laughed. "I'm joking!" Rukia kissed his neck. "I feel fine. Really." Renji was out of her system. Her mind was full of Ichigo now. The memories still hurt, but now she has some new ones to make.

Ichigo smiled. "I'm happy there isn't a ghost that needs help at the moment. I want to spend every moment with you."

Rukia blushed. "Ichigo-"

Ichigo kissed her lips softly. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You're the one that saved me Ichigo." Rukia listened to the beating of his heart. 'Without him, I wouldn't be alive.'

Ichigo squeezed her against him.

"I'm forever in your debt, Ichigo," she whispered.

"No. You are forever mine."

"Forever starts now."

* * *

**Horay! I hope you guys enjoyed Ghost Hunters! Leave me some nice comments ^^**


End file.
